Staccato Memories
by Akitaiyou
Summary: Two former best friends Allen and Kanda, - who were parted when they were preteens - are now roommates and unaware of who each other really are. They are also their school campus' regular well known "least to get along" duo, but there is always a difference to how to people act around each other in public and alone.
1. My Roommate is My Enemy

It had been a long day at the uni-college he studied at. His day was based around the total equivalent of seven maybe eight hours. Usually he had three hours of science, specifically chemistry, then one hour of composition, after that two hours of Musical History and that was just Thursdays during the recommended hours. Sometimes he would practice his solo pieces for the upcoming assessments and performances in his free lessons which were usually an hour or two, or during breaks whilst waiting for Cross. This day though, even as tiring as it was, Allen had dubbed it as, probably the worst day since the beginning of the semester.

First his lab coat was set on fire, and Cross had done nothing about it. Secondly that idiot of a lab partner Kanda had spilt some bloody chemical over both of them, because he wasn't looking where he was going╶╴and neither was Allen in all honesty╶╴so they had to go change their clothes after class just in case it was a hazardous chemical. Allen wasn't going to lie, the chemical had ruined his band shirt and he wasn't happy, like at least know the chemical you're using! Then halfway through his lunch he got a call, from the landlady of the apartment he recently moved into, that his roommate had turned up the night before to move everything in╶╴he was at Cross' with Timcanpy till late that night,╶╴which yeah cool stuff, but he was eating, no one interrupts him when he was eating. Just to top that off, Lavi had joined him, with Kanda and Lenalee; not that Allen hated them╶╴well two out of three╶╴it's just he was tired, Kanda still hadn't apologised for ruining his clothes and Lavi was annoying as hell itself sometimes.

Now he was heading home because sadly he had received a phone call from one of the places he works at telling him that he had just got laid off, which would now make everything even more stressful on him, but well at least it wasn't the music store that laid him off, just the stupid bar. Arriving at the stop, the student made his way to the apartment building he just wanted to go home, make a drink and sleep, since he no longer did night shifts, he could try sleep more now, but Allen highly doubted that sleep would grace her wonderful presences on him anytime soon, not if insomnia kept showing his face around town.

* * *

Dark eyes stared at the bright screen in his lap as he quietly sat on the couch. His day had been okay ish, he stayed at Tiedoll's last night, and decided to move the last of his things before his class started at twelve. Then something had happened during chemistry, to his unapproved of work partner, which caused a fuss in the room and eventually he zoned out after a few minutes, but sadly that even had its consequences. The said consequences of him zoning out and solely focusing on the experiment, had lead to him spilling the chemical that they had been examining for almost two hours, all over himself and the sprout of a partner he had to deal with. Then he was dragged to lunch by Lavi, and after that he had to spend three hours researching for his literature assessments coming up, whether that be by internet or actually using the library he still hadn't got anywhere, because that dumb partner of Lavi's had rearranged the whole library for the sixth time that week.

Hearing the key open the lock before the brown entry opened and closed. Kanda turned his head slightly towards the entrance way, listening to the tired sigh that left his flatmate, as shoes were removed and then muted footsteps before everything stopped. Irritated bluish black eyes stared at the tired cindersmoke ones which just blinked right at him trying to process what was happening, and when the other did, his keys hit the ground followed with a muffled thwap, when his bag ended up next to his feet.

"You have got to be bloody joking."

"Tch..."

"No. I'm too tired for this. I probably just walked into the wrong apartment."

Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Allen took a deep breath as Kanda continued to watch him with a small irritated frown. Rolling his eyes as the musician went to check the nameplate on the door, he turned back to his laptop, just to have the front door shut with more force than he was expecting,╶╴Kanda was not going to admit that he had flinched,╶╴and an exhausted Allen back near his bag and keys.

"T-this... has Cross plastered in all corners. That son of a bastard."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Moyashi."

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything, not after today."

Taking out his phone, Allen picked up his keys and bag, heading into the kitchen to do what he had planned to do one his way home. Make a cup of tea, but now sadly before going to sleep like planned, he had to phone Cross first, the one person he wanted to avoid calling at all costs, and then sleep.

"I have a freedom of speech... Just letting you know."

"Fuck you, Kanda!"

"Mh-hmm I'll pass."

Allen glared at him, mouth opened somewhat in shock at the Asian's reply, setting the phone on the side, Allen began walking to the back of the couch, hearing the bored sigh come from Kanda, and just to have the dark eyes glare up at him again.

"May I help you?"

"How are you so fucking calm? This will never work, we always argue and fightー"

"Calm down Moyaー"

"That would more than likely raise alarms and I am not ready to deal with any police because I either accidentally stabbed you with a butter knife..."

He frowned at Allen, just staring at him, watching the musician elaborate on what was currently going through his head. Hand gestures along with the words coming from his mouth, each word one after another, and no pauses seen in sight for a small breather.

"O-or..."

When the younger finally paused and looked back towards him as Kanda leaned his head against the back of the couch, blinking curiously to what Allen was gonna say next. The musician gulping, as he stared at the man, the dark strands of hair that were always framing his face, slipping over the cushion, the more he slouched in his spot. Whatever Kanda was doing on his laptop abandoned, as Allen noticed that he was giving the albino his full attention.

"Or... What?"

'I'll end up doing something I'll regret.'

Allen frowned, before walking back towards him and setting his hands either side of Kanda's head. Allen's face was just a little too close for the scientist to somewhat actually approve on. So as he shifted a little in his spot too pull his head away, Kanda then realised that would mean raising his head up and what with Allen leaning over, he'd rather not inflict incidents that could possibly ruin home life for him, more than what it already was. Also, if you wanted Kanda's honest opinion, Allen's imagination is a seriously over-reactive one. Sometimes it amused him, but other times it pissed him off, and depending on the situation, like their current one, he was maybe a little chill about it, but like Kanda would ever admit to that.

"Or... You did god knows what and left my possibly dead body to rot in the bathroom or something."

"You overreact to much. Look as long as you don't get in my way, we will be fine."

"Get in your way? How about not getting in mine?" Allen glared at him, as he stepped back realising that the man wanted to get up from his spot. "Why is it, I have to always watch what I do or say around you? Why is it never the other way around?"

"Because you are the one that is more than likely to get in the goddamn way!"

"Oh sod off Kanda!" Allen gritted his teeth, as the Asian closed his laptop screen, just to walk into the kitchen and make a drink for himself. "Bloody jerk!"

"Night Moyashi."

"IT'S ONLY EIGHT O'CLOCK!" Allen turned to the older one out them and blinked as Kanda looked at him and shrugged, "WHAT ARE YOU?" Throwing his hands up in the air and walked towards the kitchen. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A NINE YEAR OLD?"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"Oh my days... You're even swearing like one!" Allen paused and stared at the Kanda's back, as he walked away. A few seconds passed, as Allen blinked, just as a grin laced his lips, when the chem student went to open his bedroom door.

"Shut up."

"What's the matter?" Crossing his arms, Kanda's glare only darkened more towards him. "Out of vulgar vocab, Kanda?"

"Moyashi."

"Yes?" Allen turned back to the kitchen, to finish making his unfinished tea. "Ba-Kan-da?"

"Carry on, I dare you."

"What'll you do if I keep going?"

The door shut once, with a muffled 'you'll fucking see what'll happen!' as it did, and Allen just silently patted himself on the back for riling his rival up.

"Oh Ka~nda! I still want to know what'll happen if I keep trying with you patience?"

The bedroom door slammed down the hall as it shut behind Kanda whilst the man pulled his jacket on. The slam caused Allen to jump a little from the sudden loud noise breaking the silence that he was trying to break, in the form of getting Kanda to retaliate. Subtle panic in the cindersmoke eyes, disappeared when he caught a glimpse of Kanda as headed towards the front door.

"That's it. I'm going out."

"Wait... Where ya going?"

Allen tilted his head, not expecting that answer, honestly he just needed to blow off steam, and arguing with Kanda always did that, yet this, this was not what he wanted! Quickly setting his finished drink on the table in the kitchen, rushed footsteps stopped at the second entry way of their joint dining/kitchen/lounge space.  
Kanda glance back at the music student, when he noticed the sudden halt in the rushed steps, curious to why the person that hated him the most was so frantic about him leaving. Dark eyes blinked at the possible silent plead in Allen's eyes, but Kanda just brushed it off as nothing and turned back around to grab the second set of keys hidden beneath Allen's keys to Cross' house.

"Somewhere, that doesn't involve talking to you."

"Rude!" Allen pouted a little but shrugged, "but… Okay whatever. You're a fucking dick anyway, so I'm not at all surprised."

Kanda growled and turned back to the albino, only to see him slip into the dining room again. A quiet hum let Kanda, as he stepped to peak round the entryway, watching Allen grab his bag and setting the strap over his shoulder, then grabbing his phone in his empty hand, cindersmoke eyes turned towards the one near the door. Lifting his cup to his lip, quietly mumbling to himself mostly.

"But I'm still disappointed."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, talking to myself."

Kanda tilted his head in confusion, he heard what the younger said, yet Allen just slipped his phone into his hoodie pocket, and then pulled out his keys, dangling them on his fore finger towards the litera-scientist, changing the subject like flipping a page in a book to start the next chapter.

"Do you need them?"

"No. I picked mine up this morning."

"Alright... lock up when you leave I guess."

Turning back to the hall, he headed to what was now going to be his room, go figure Kanda would just pick his room on his own, without consulting with Allen first.

"Oh! By the way, second bedroom is mine, Moyashi!"

"I already know that! I was here before you, BaKanda!"

"Is that why you slept on the couch?"

"Shut the bloody hell up, arsehole! It's not like I wanted it anyway!"

Kanda smirked at the slam of the door, as Allen set his laptop up on his desk, before sipping his tea. The pianist glaring at the doorway of his room for a couple more seconds, only to rub at his eyes a little when they started to zone out of focus. Allen was still tired and just wanted to sleep, so the sooner Kanda left, the better for Allen it would be.

"See you later. Moyashi."

"Fuck you! Go suck a dick and enjoy your stupid shitty balcony room when you get back!"

A hum made its way out of Kanda's lips and finished putting his shoes on, whilst Allen waited till he heard the front door close before letting out a sigh and dragged himself to his bed. He just wanted to be graced by sleep, was that too much to ask?

* * *

To be honest Kanda didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but well, he could possibly do what the sprout says and go suck dick, then again he wasn't a very social person and today just didn't seem like a good night for him to go to a club. Kanda though guessed he would just go to one of the shops that don't close till like ten and grab something from there, maybe calm himself a bit at a park, visit Lavi or Tiedoll╶╴highly doubtful, but optional,╶╴then head back to the apartment, by then Allen should be asleep or something.

「 8 : 30 pm 」

バカ ラビ

 **Yuu :** Oi. I'm coming over.

 **Lavi :** What the fuck, but okay?

 **Yuu :** Shut up.

 **Lavi :** I'd hate to be your significant other, yeesh.

Lavi wouldn't ask questions right? Kanda let out a quiet fuck as he made his way to the shop, maybe he should've gone for Tiedoll's instead. Well he would go to Lenalee's but her brother sort of pisses him off as well as freaks him out.

* * *

It was probably at least midnight, and Kanda sat at the kitchen table, half a bag of ramen crisps open and a bottle of ice lemon flavoured black tea. His laptop open in front of him with a not even half finished literature assessment on screen as he slept, before jolting awake when he heard the cautious slow footsteps head down the corridor. Raising his head tiredly, he watched the younger as he rubbed his eyes and sniffled a little, heading to make the Earl Gray tea he always brought himself, lavender scented if Kanda remembered the smell right. Tiedoll still has a box of it in his cupboard for when the sprout decided to pay a surprise visit, and by that Kanda meant Cross dragging the kid along with him because he could.

"You know, It's rude to stare..."

Allen glanced over his shoulder before quickly turning back to his drink, like ge was afraid to let anyone see him. It wasn't like Kanda hadn't seen the kid like this before. Wait. Had he ever seen Allen like this before? Confusion laced his expression as he looked back down at his laptop screen.

"Also if you're gonna sleep, move to your shitty room."

"Go die. Fucking brat."

"Ah. There he is. The Kanda everyone knows and I hate... but maybe, if God allows it, someone loves him."

"Give me one good reason to not kill you?"

"I dunno... Full rent? My pretty face..."

Puffy cindersmoke eyes rimmed red from crying, turned to exhausted yet irritated dark brownish-blue ones staring back at him. Tiredly Allen shrugged as he sighed, leaning against the counter, whilst Kanda just blinked at him.

"Free kill? I got nothing man."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Not proven... but more than likely a yes."

Pushing himself from the counter, he soon pulled the chair out opposite Kanda and sat down, staring out the window a little as the rain tapped against the glass, before turning back to the man opposite him.

"Did you make it back before it rained?"

"Not... exactly, but it does it matter anyway?"

Allen quietly nodded at the rhetorical question and turned back to the window, as the elder just glanced from his laptop towards the albino, then back to the screen.

"You're not used to it right...?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Lavi said you moved from America..."

"Oh... Well, I might have lived in America... but Cross moves around a lot…" Kanda raised an eyebrow at Allen, when the dry laugh left the lad. "So Lavi only knew me when we were in America…" Allen gripped the cup in his hands a little tighter, "Before that though... I was raised by Ma- I'm actually from here."

Kanda blinked a little when Allen quickly diverted his sentence. He was a little curious to what he was going to say but decided to leave it. It obviously seemed that Allen was avoiding anything surrounding this person.

"Well aren't you talkative..."

"Yup... but don't expect it always."

"Why would I?"

Kanda glanced at him, noticing that he had already finished his drink and was now setting his empty cup in the sink. Allen then just turned to walk out the kitchen entrance and lifted his hand, gesturing towards him leaving.

"Night."

"I guess."

"Oh!" Stepping back into the room he glanced at the man and grinned. "You still owe me an apology... and a new Metallica shirt."

"Oh, come on! You weren't even looking at where you were going!"

"Neither were you... Otherwise, you would've dodged it." Allen leaned against the door frame as Kanda went to say something but was stopped, averting his gaze somewhat. "We all know you could've dodged it."

Kanda let out a low growl and sighed before slouching in his chair, as Allen hummed making his way towards his somewhat friend? In defeat Kanda just opened a new tab and typed in an online store name.

"Hey... You use Hot Topic too?"

"Not completely..."

Allen took a glance at him, leaning on the back of the chair, just like earlier and Kanda scowled up at him, and regretted it instantly. His gaze snapping right back to his laptop screen, as tired silver eyes blinked just for a scoff to follow Kanda's actions.

"Drop Dead, of course."

"I hate you."

"I know, moving on."

"Stop leaning over me, Moyashi!"

"No."

"There is a chair right there!"

"Nope. Until I get my fucking replacement shirt, you can deal with me leaning over you."

"I swear. I will end you."

"Un huh, keep telling yourself that, BaKanda."

Both went back to scrolling through the list of clothes, before Allen had pointed at one of the shirts smiling, before he began chuckling at his flatmates expression of horror mixed with confusion, because the shirt Allen had pointed at was a crop top, and it just struck Kanda that yes, somehow Allen had directed him to the women's section of the site, and no he wasn't all that surprised at the fact. He may not pay much attention to Allen, but sometimes, he noticed what the kid would wear and how Lenalee would gush over the outfits during breaks they all shared.

"Moyashi?"

"You'll be surprised how much women's shirts and bottoms I actually have BaKanda." Shrugging, Allen soon took over, on scrolling as Kanda processed the information. "Don't hurt yourself hun... It's not that strange now days."

"Okay... It's not like I'm bothered, but just... why?"

"Well... They're comfy... and I guess cute."

Kanda nodded quietly, as Allen bit the inside of his cheek, glancing at the other, as he still processed what he hasn't already processed, when realisation hit Kanda, Allen inwardly panicked seeing the inky blue eyes widened and glance towards his silver ones.

"Wait! Are you?" A simple nod came from Allen, as Kanda blinked and then looked at his laptop screen. "Okay… Each to their own…. Women's clothes though, they're expensive?"

"True... It's why I barely buy them, but if I see something I like... and have the money at the time, well I grab it whilst I can."

"Makes sense..."

Slapping the kids hand away, had Allen backing away, and standing behind Kanda rubbing the offended area softly. He watched as Kanda went back to scrolling, silver eyes scanning over the lines of clothes, humming at certain shirts, mostly band tees and a few film or cartoon ones, as well as other clothing items, causing Kanda to bite back the irritated growl that wanted to escape him, by physically biting his tongue.

Allen grinned seeing the frustration building up for his flatmate, as they scrolled through the site a little longer before Kanda let out a frustrated groan, he had an essay to get back to. It was almost three and he was getting sleepy, the nap before had honestly did no justice for him, so right now he just wished the sprout would pick a shirt and let him be.

"Hey. Moyashi... Can you either pick a shirt or wait till later on..."

Turning to face the teen, only made his eye twitch as Allen bit the nail of his little finger to stop the laughter that wanted to bubble out from his throat, "You little shit… You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

A single nod came from Allen, as Kanda rested his forehead on the table with a annoyed cuss towards Allen. Sighing quietly, Allen noticed the tense state Kanda's body was in before standing up and stretching.

"Fine, just get me this tank and I'll leave ya alone."

"Fucking finー"

"Oh... Shush your mush, fuckwit."

Kanda lowly growled at the insult as he soon fell silent when the thumbs dug into the skin at the joints between his neck and shoulders, gritting his teeth to not let the appreciative groan out, he was still annoyed at Allen. Lifting himself a little, as Allen paused before pressing against the top of his spine, eliciting a breathy gasp from him.

"You're welcome."

A quiet gulp was heard, and a small hum of thanks from Kanda, as he added the shirt to the shopping cart, before paying for it and confirming the details. Quietly he then closed the site down and pulled up the word doc, just to go back to his essay. Though his blue eyes trailed after Allen as he made himself a cup of tea, and only now was Kanda properly noticing the clothes the younger wore to bed. He wasn't going to comment or admit to anything that passed through his mind when the musician reached for the sugar in the cupboard. Instead Kanda was going to comment on his terrible shopping time.

"Honestly if I hadn't been forced half the time to go shopping with Lenalee... You would be the worst person ever, when it comes to shopping."

"You go shopping? Wow Lena sure is amazing..." Allen grinned behind the rim of his cup, before shrugging. "Night."

"I am going end you so badly."

"Oh... before I forget again." Allen pouted as Kanda groaned out a really annoyed what and stared at him. "Yeesh, I was just wondering if we had Chem tomorrow... or well... today?"

"Do you not have a copy of your days?"

"I did... but..." The hands around the cup tightened as Allen gritted his teeth, grinding out then name. "Cross got angry and tore it to pieces."

"Cross is a dickhead."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know thanks." Frowning a little, liquid silver stared at the light brown liquid in the cup. "I'll get a new one... today... but do we have it?"

"No. You're fine... I have chem, just not the joint lesson with you."

"Okay... well. Night, for real this time."

"Whatever."

Inky blue eyes watched as the pianist walked off, a sigh leaving him when the door to the guy's room closed. A frown forming on his face, before going back onto the internet, he was going to need it anyway. Whereas Allen just buried his head into his pillow, hoping to fall asleep, though the rain was off putting, the musician didn't think he would ever sleep the same way again when it rained, it hurt too much.

* * *

A harsh knock against his bedroom door, caused the kid to startle as he growled into his pillow cursing Kanda in muffled mediocre shouts. Lifting himself up and getting out of his bed, Allen began to exhaustively roam his room to get ready for the even more tiring day ahead of him. So by time he got out of his room and dressed, the younger of the two blinked at the extra plate of food on the table, silver eyes switched between the plate and Kanda cautiously, before going to sit opposite the Asian.

"You... didn't do anything to it right?"

"Yeah... I slipped a bit of methylxanthine."

Allen paused and just stared at Kanda, before scowling and kicking his shin under the table, just to huff a quiet insult at him.

"Prick. I'm gonna ignore that, because you just implied that chocolate and caffeine will kill me..."

Kanda looked at him, but Allen silenced him as he stabbed the eggs. Kanda set his fork down intrigued to what the younger was going to say, and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and stretching out his legs.

"Okay, in the long run yes, but you're also forgetting that it is only seriously dangerous to animals, because there are two or three other types of methylxanthines that help a person's health."

"So you do listen in lesson then. At least I now know, I'm not completely wasting my time."

Allen glared at his companion, before actually kicking the man's feet, just for Kanda to trap said foot between his ankles.

"It was a compliment... To a certain extent. "

"You basically called me a house pet."

"Fair point, but..." Releasing the Allen's foot, Kanda soon sat up and picked up his fork, going back to his plate of food. "I would never put chocolate in a fucking breakfast that is eggs and bacon. That is just disgusting and whoever does should be shot."

"Touchè."

"Well... At least that's one thing we can agree on."

"I have a feeling... Lavi would do that though."

"I... I can't even begin to disagree, with how right you probably are, Moyashi."

"I have a fucking name. BaKanda, use it."

"I'll think about it."

Openly glaring at the other as Allen finished the rest of his breakfast off. His mind whirring as they sat there, Kanda minding his own business as he scrolled through his phone before kicking╶╴well at least that's what Allen registered it╶╴as under the table, for glaring at him too long, causing the albino to flinch and frown at his flatmate.

"We should... Head out... I'll uh..."

"I'll go first."

"Oh... uhm okay."

"What?"

"No... It's nothing. Go if you're gonna go."

"Hmm... Whatever."

Allen stared at his hands as Kanda moved to the sink with their plates, then headed to grab his bag from the lounge. Though as he passed the pianist, Allen felt his whole body tense up, grey eyes staring straight in front of him, as whatever was going on around him started to frazzle out. He snapped back to it when the front door slammed shut and just raised a hand to his head, biting his lip at the familiar sensation. Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding before covering his face with his hands, confused and let out an embarrassed unmanly squeak.

"What the fuck?"

「 7 : 30 am 」

The Sleepover Club

 **#NotCheating :** What's with this name...

 **#NotCheating :** Also... Oi #Pirate ... Do you put Methylxanthine with Bacon and Egg?

 **#NotGay :** Al... Lavi is smart enough to know what that is

 **#NotSamurai :** How much do you want to bet?

 **#NotCheating :** 50

 **#NotSamurai :** 70

 **#NotGay :** 100

 **#NotCheating :** Shit Lena... really? You trust him that much?

 **#NotGay :** Yup.

 **#NotCheating :** Damn.

#Pirate is online

#Pirate : Wtaf guys? Its too early for your bs.

Reaching the bus stop Allen lifted his head before freezing where he stood, gulping as he looked anyway but at the man in front of him, much to his disappointment though, Kanda rose his head from his phone screen before looking around towards him, blinking once before that signature scowl laced his lips and he turned away. The albino stood there somewhat confused before trying to work it all put and just bit his lip instead. Why was he suddenly disappointed? The vibration from his phone pulled him out of his self loathing, as he looked at the screen, before feeling his body tense and slowly lifted his gaze to the student in front of him, as the other gripped his phone, in a grip that Allen felt like Kanda was going to crush it there and then.

「 7 : 50 am 」

The Sleepover Club

 **#Pirate :** I... Yeah why?

 **#NotGay :** Lavi... Do you know what that stuff is?

 **#Pirate :** Of course.

 **#Pirate :** Caffeine and Chocolate mostly.

 **#NotGay :** ...

 **#NotGay :** Why?

 **#NotCheating :** Looks like yer out 200 Lena.

 **#NotGay :** I do not know you anymore Lavi.

 _#NotGay and #NotCheating is offline_

 **#NotSamurai :** You should reflect on your actions... Or just kill yourself now.

 **#NotSamurai :** Stupid rabbit.

 _#NotSamurai is offline_

 **#Pirate :** Wtf just happened... Wtf did i do?

* * *

Allen stepped off the bus and sighed to himself. He was already exhausted and the day hasn't even properly revved up. Hoisting his bag on his shoulder, as he headed towards the gates of the collegeーuniversity he went to, before stumbling forwards from being attacked by someone. Grumbling he went to hit the stranger but paused seeing Lavi there with Kanda and Lenalee.

"Don't bloody do that."

"Right... Sorry, Al."

"Whatever."

"What crawled up your ass?"

Allen glared at Kanda and scowled before letting out a scoff. Kanda just blinked at the musician before tilting his head slightly.

"You sure are one to talk."

The blank expression on the Asian's face soon morphed into irritation, as Allen pivoted on the heel of his foot, just to head towards the main entrance. Lenalee and Lavi glanced at each other before sighing tiredly.

"Here they go."

"Not even five minutes into the school day."

Allen carried on walking just before being stopped by someone grabbing his wrist, and turned to glare at the taller male.

"Shut your fucking blower, Sprout."

"What was that?" Yanking his wrist from Kanda's grasp before shoving the other away. "How about you take your own advice, tosspot."

"You fucking brat."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kanda? You can deal but can't take?"

Lenalee clenched her fists as soon as Kanda had threw the first punch at Allen, just for the albino to retaliate. Bags thrown to one side, she soon nudged Lavi to help her break them up, before she punched both of the guy's arms and huffed.

"Oi! Watch your language, punks!" Handing them their bags she sighed and frowned at them both. "Can't you go five minutes without getting hands on and making each other bleed?"

"Sorry Lena."

She glared at Kanda as the dark haired male gritted his teeth, before growling out his apology.

"Yeah... What the sprout said..."

It was the closest she was going to get, so Lenalee took it as it came. The two watched him walk off as Allen wiped his mouth with the sleeve off his jumper and heading into the building as well to his first lesson. Lavi just patted the girl's shoulder and gestured to the building, as Lenalee relaxed and just nodded following the redhead into the building.

「 10 : 20 am 」

Gambler

 **Lavi :** Have Yuu made up yet?

 **Gambler :** What? No.

 **Gambler :** Don't use his name!

 **Lavi :** Touchy. Yikes™

 **Gambler :** Go away Lavi

 **Lavi :** Just saying. Yuu probably should before tonight.

 **Gambler :** What did you do? And stop that!

 **Lavi :** Tell yuu later, boi.

 **Gambler :** Lavi!

* * *

The redhead snickered at the replies before sighing and going back to the books he was putting back. Golden eyes peeked around the corner of the aisle and glanced at Lavi, a soft smirk on his lips.

"What ya laughing at."

"Just an idiot. Nothing that concerns you."


	2. Yarrow and Scarlet Impomoea

_Flower Language : Yarrow - Healing | Scarlet Impomoea - Attachmen_ t

* * *

The day went smooth, until breaks. Again Lenalee got her chance to fuss over Allen's outfit. The kid sat there part of his kitkat halfway in his mouth, as Lavi sat opposite him, Lenalee rushing over to them with a homicidal Kanda in tow. Breaking the chocolate bar in half, Allen gulped down the half in his mouth before choking when Lenalee screamed something about his top. This morning was cold and he had his jacket on so it was natural she hadn't seen it.

"ALLEN! Where did you get that crop from."

"Uhm... I..." He glanced at Lavi for help but the redhead just shook his head before turning to annoy Kanda. "I honestly can't remember Lena."

"Liar."

"Really. You wanna go again?"

"Try me."

"What is your bloody angle, Kanda?!"

"You."

"I haven't even fucking done anything!"

"Yet."

"Fuck off Lavi. Not helping."

"The rabbit is right though."

"You are such a dickhead."

Packing up the rest of his lunch and shoving the container into his bag, the albino turned in his seat on the bench, before leaving them. Lenalee just called after him, but the musician just ignored her, and continued to walk.

"Kanda! Go fucking apologise. You idiot!"

"Why?"

"Because you were uncalled for. He had literally not done anything wrong."

Lenalee had slammed her hands on the table, also making Lavi to flinch - and grab his cup before it laid waste to the liquid inside - as she raised herself to glare at her fellow Asian friend.

"You had picked on him for no reason at all, all he was doing was eating his lunch. It's not a crime to eat for Christ sake."

"I'm not going to apologise."

"You were kinda out of line dude..."

"Now!"

"When hell freezes over. That's when I'll apologise. Until then. Screw you."

Lavi blinked at Kanda, as the eldest of their small group walked off, leaving the two of them at the bench. The small crowd that was around them, quietly watched the whole incidents unfold, before slowly going back to whatever they were doing. Lenalee frowned as she looked at Lavi, who smiled tiredly at her, and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Give it time. They'll come around, you and me both know that."

Nodding silently, Lenalee just pulled out her lunch, she had like a hours break before she had to be back in the art studio, whereas Lavi was free until at least one, and since it was only eleven thirty, he'd probably just chill with Lenalee, until her lesson then go chill in the library again.

On the other side of the campus, Allen just sat outside the music rooms, his lesson wasn't for another twenty minutes, but he couldn't be asked to go into the room early, because that meant confronting the music teacher, and as much as he liked his teacher. He couldn't stand having to talk to him alone, in a room together.

Kanda just sat in one of the three chemistry labs the campus had, as he flicked through the work he had to catch up on, because taking double chemistry and literature was not something he would recommend, specially if in one section you got an air headed partner, that does work to a certain extent but gets distracted throughout the lessons.

* * *

"So... What are you going to do, Marian?"

"Hm? About what?"

"Allen."

The teacher paused what equation he was writing in the board, and turned to his long term friend or acquaintance. English never make friends, always acquaintances in his mind. Makes it easier to deny, if they end up in jail and need bailing out, Cross could just deny that he knew the person, and move on with his day.

"Nothing. He acts up again. He needs to buy another lab jacket for the university. Simple as that."

"So... Was it you? I heard about that incident yesterday."

"Nope. It was another kid, but..." He went back to writing the equations, and sighed. "I won't say it won't be me next time."

"Christ Marian." The elder sighed, as he looked out of the window at the students. "What was the Campbell's even thinking... Leaving him to you?"

Cross just scoffed at the statement, before answering it anyway. He was pretty sure the art teacher was only making a statement and not asking questions, but Cross liked to indulge himself in these silly little conversations sometimes.

"Who knows, maybe when that missing brother shows up, you can ask him yourself. If he isn't dead already." The redhead lowered his pen and frowned. "Until then... Your guess is as good as mine, Froi."

Tiedoll turned to the chemistry teacher, and scowled at his wording on describing the only actual family that Allen had left, - that they knew about anyway, - before shaking his head and heading towards the exit of the lab.

"Dear god, anyway, I'll see you after the day has ended like usual?"

"'tch. You'll just come hunt me down even if I said yes, to make sure I come."

"See you then, Marian."

"Yes, yes. Just leave already!"

* * *

Kanda stood there as he carefully pulled the chemical into the cylinder that held the alkali inside. He knew Bak was keeping an eye on him, Cross had probably mentioned about yesterday's incident in the staff room during one of his tangents, it wouldn't surprise Kanda if he did. That man either took his anger out on the sprout in the form of vulgur language or took it out on objects, there was no in between.

"Hey. Kanda..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you just help me with this equation?"

Dark eyes flicked towards the girl, uh Fran or something like that before he set the erlenmeyer flask next the the cynlinder one, and turned to the girl as she pointed at the equation she needed help with.

"Okay, so what you do is this." He picked up the pen before looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Can I?"

"Huh... oh yes. Go ahead."

"Okay."

As he explained the equation, the whole class was silent as they watched. Even Bak was shocked, mainly because Kanda never helped anyone, not even assigned lab partners.

"Understand?"

"Oh i see. Thank you Kanda. I'll let you get back to your work now."

The girl bowed her head slightly before meandering around the benches back to her spot where she soon showed her partner how to sort out their experiment for the lesson. Sighing quietly to himself, Kanda went back to his experiment, jotting down notes on the reaction process before tensing when his phone buzzed on the bench, as he was using it for the timer setting.

"The hell now?"

"KANDA! Phones on Silent!"

"Tch."

Turning to his phone, he gritted his teeth, as his hand tightened around the flask, deciding to let it go to voicemail, if the bastard even left one, to hell with that guy. Kanda then went back to his experiment before getting a reaction from the alkali finally and stopped to note down the time and how much of the chemical was left in one flask, just to take it from how much he started with and then work out how much the alkali needed before reacting.

"Alright guys. You can start packing up your equipment. Remember to thoroughly wash the flasks and other used to-"

Slamming his hands on his desk, the class froze as Kanda just rolled his eyes and continued to clean his equipment.

"For christ sakes Fou stop running! Safety first!"

 _'Idiots.'_

Being the cheeky brats half his class was, two of the guys ended up at his desk before snatching up his phone. Not their best idea that was for sure, so when Kanda heard his name being called and turned to stare at the two twins, a scowl instantly laid waste onto his lips.

"Moyashi ey?"

"Brats." Setting the last cleaned tool down, Kanda wiped his hands down with the paper towels before throwing them away. "Did you ever get told to not touch what isnt yours?"

"Oi, you twins! Give Kanda his phone back right now!"

"If he wants it back, then he can fetch it."

Kanda clicked his tongue again for the nth time in the past two hours, just to cuss them as one kid opened the window as the elder twin threw it outside. Kanda blinked before running over to the window, sighing quietly before grabbing his bag just for his previous spot at the window to be taken by the rest of the class. Grey eyes turned towards the window, hand rubbing the back of his head, before turning to the doors just below the classrooms windows.

"Kanda you bastard!"

"Shut up! Give me my phone you short little shit!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Theiving brat."

"Don't throw it at me then!"

"It wasnt me, you moron!"

"Sure thing! It's never Kanda fault!"

Kanda grabbed the front of the albino's shirt, about to start something before the window of the classroom once over slammed open.

"Oi! Clown and pretty boy! Do you want to shut your traps! There are still lessons going on, you little shits!"

"Whatever."

Removing Kanda's grip from his shirt, he dropped the phone into the Asian's hand, before flipping the redhead professor off and walking away. Kanda just stood there and checked over his phone, making sure there was no damage to it, when it did hit the ground, after hitting Allen though.

"WALKER GET BACK HERE!"

"Suck my dick Cross!"

"Fucking brat." Red eyes turned to the other cause of the fight. "Oi! Kanda."

"Hmm?"

The male lifted his gaze to the teacher and blinked as locked his phone, and slipped it into his pocket.

"If you're gonna fight. Do it outside of campus grounds, 'cause then I can actually allow you to kick the brats arse."

"But sir. You're a teacher. You shouldn't condone the behaviour no matter where it is."

"Dont get cocky. Now go back to whatever you were doing."

"I would... But the person needed is over there."

"Carry on, and I'll send you both to the university head."

Kanda raised his hands before walking off, slowly after the albino towards the arts and media building. He'll go see the old man before heading to the library.

* * *

Lenalee sat there and sighed, before turning her head to the door as it closed, seeing her friend head to her professor. Tiedoll raised his head and stared at his son, smiling softly at the lad.

"Yuu. What brings you here?"

"I was just seeing if you need me to come back to the house after work tomorrow, since I'll be out anyway."

"That's nice of you, but I dont think so... If anything pops up I'll get Marie to message you."

"Alright well, seeya then."

"Kan-"

"What?"

He turned and glared at the girl as she faltered and shook her head, going back to her work. Kanda just clicked his tongue and slammed the door behind him, making what students, plus Tideoll and Lenalee jump in the process. Both soon checked their phones seeing a message in the group chat, before Kanda caught sight of that miss call from Allen.

•

「 15 : 45 pm 」

 **The Sleepover Club**

 **#Pirate** : Since it's Friday, let's all hang out at Allen's today.

 **#NotCheating** : Uhm no. Not happening.

 **#Pirate** : Awe cmon Al.

 **#NotCheating** : No fuck off.

 **#Pirate** : Why? Gimme reasons.

 **#NotCheating** : You want reasons, alright.

 **#NotCheating** : One; roommate.

 **#NotCheating** : Two; your hangouts always lead to alcohol and bad decisions.

 **#NotCheating** : Three; I dont drink.

 **#NotCheating** : Four; you always leave my apartment trashed Lavi.

 **#NotCheating** : Five; I got work.

 _#NotSamurai is online_

 **#NotSamurai** : Last one is a lie.

 **#NotCheating** : Fuck off Kanda.

* * *

Dropping his head onto the piano in front of him Allen groaned it was nearly the end of the day. All he had to do was get through Cross' bitching that was going to happen in excatly fifteen minutes. Then he could go home and, oh wait he had to deal with Kanda now. Right. Relaxing was not on the table. As if on cue the door to the room he had booked opened, to reveal not Cross but Tiedoll instead, he sent a tired smile to the art professor before turning to his phone that had gone off once more.

"So... Where's the so-called carer of mine?"

"Allen. You know he tries."

"Right, and Kanda is the nicest person I'll ever meet."

Tiedoll sighed before sitting down at the table that was left in the room, as Allen glanced at him for a second, scribbling on the music sheet before sighing and pointing the end of the pencil towards the backroom.

"There's a kettle in the backroom."

"Ah. Thank you son."

"Mhm. Sure."

They were both greeted by the door opening and Allen continued to ignore the new occupant as he dropped in the chair left out for him.

"So, Brat. Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

"Mmm..." Tapping this bottom lip with his pencil, before shrugging. "Nope."

"Brat."

"Good for nothing dad."

"Not your dad."

"Whatever you say daddy Cross."

"Keep acting up and I'll really disappear."

"Okay? Go ahead. At least I'll keep most of the money I earn."

"Now now boys."

Tiedoll set the two cups of tea on the table before sitting down himself, softly blowing on the liquid and silently sipping the tea, just to start up a conversation with Cross, to distract him from the kid. Footsteps were faintly heard heading towards the room, and quietly Allen lifted his head from the score that was sitting on his lap, pencil gripped tighter as the person walked through the door. Kanda closed the door behind him before groaning when he saw Allen, just to turn back to the two teachers.

"Yuu, what's wrong?"

"Stop calling me that here, please?"

He was tired, and wanted to go home, but Kanda had forgotten to double check on how Marie was doing. It was coming up to a certain day, and it always affected Marie and Tiedoll, though it affected Kanda, he was passive about it.

"Hmm, maybe. What is it?"

"I was just..."

 _Forgetful..._

Allen cussed under his breath as he paused spinning on his stool, after he had knee'd the piano, a frown lacing his lips as he glanced over at the three staring at him. Then back at the score he was working on that was laying on the floor.

"What?"

"Wasn't aimed at you."

Picking up the score, mumbling his reply, as he flipped the pencil over to rub out some notes to rewrite new ones in, that he was hoping was right.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you suddenly going deaf?" Shaking his head, "That's not good. You're so young too."

"Moyashi... Fuc-"

"Yuu, calm down." Tiedoll sighed to himself. "Did you need something, son?"

"I was just... Uhm... Marie..."

"What abo- Oh... I see."

Allen glanced over at them again, as he pressed down on the keys in front of him, the soft tune starting out okay and hopefully continued that way. His gaze caught Kanda's when night blue flickered slightly towards Allen then away and back at his professors. Allen's main concern was not Kanda staring at him, it was when he got to a certain part his eyes trained onto the score, and then everything went to shit with a single half beat note he hadn't rubbed away.

"Fuck everything!"

Slamming his hands onto the keys wasn't helping either, but he just couldn't get it right, and it was irritating him and he just wanted to tear up the sheet of music and do something else that his mind couldn't make out right at that moment.

"Allen, deep breath."

"Bugger off, Cross."

At that the science teacher got up from his seat and soon joined his student, looking at the score with him. Allen quietly pointed at the section he was struggling with, before Cross pointed at one part, then lowered his finger to another.

"This isn't right and you know that."

Cross frowned when Allen played it out again, muttering higher or lower when Allen pressed the wrong key.

"You'd think he was a music teacher, than a science one."

Kanda nodded in agreement to what Tiedoll had said as they both were silent, though Kanda then remembered why he was there and turned to Tiedoll to continue what he wanted to talk about.

"Also this part is too low, and here is repeating this section up here, just higher notes at the end."

"Are you sure you don't have the original?"

Kanda stood blinking as he paused mid sentence, Tiedoll watched his dark eyes fill with familiarity, as the students gaze turned back to Allen whilst he played the score. A cough from Tiedoll, had Kanda whip his head back to his adoptive father with a confused expression, as if to ask what was happening.

"It doesn't matter." Sipping his tea, Tiedoll softly sighed, continuing his answer. "Marie is fine for now, there is still a few days, but you have to come back on the day, Yuu."

"Hn. I always do."

The duo were soon interrupted again when Allen yelped and held the back of his head where he sat on the stoll, as Cross stood there pissed.

"Screw you! It's your fault for fucking loosing it in the first place!"

"You should look after your things better."

"I AM NOT LIVING THERE." Allen stood up and glared at Cross, the pencil in his hand on the verge of snapping in half. "YOU REFUSED TO LET ME TAKE IT."

"Allen, calm down."

"Stay out of this!"

Tiedoll stepped around the table to stop them, but paused when Kanda moved slightly, stopping the art teacher, a cruel glare aimed at the pianist, as Allen caught Kanda's glare and scowled, though a faint flinch ran under his skin at the elders glare, which aggrivated Allen even more.

"You can sod off as well.

"Watch your mouth Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, you twat."

"I'm going to end you."

"Oi!"

Cross glared at Allen, when he snapped his fingers in front of the pianist, standing between both Kanda and Allen, to prevent another fist fight from the two, like earlier. Kanda just clicked his tongue and turned back to Tiedoll, as Allen just trembled with anger and possible fear, they weren't sure about the latter.

"That's it, you can finish this tomorrow. So fuck off home."

"You can't boss me around!"

"I can't, can I? You maybe over eighteen Allen, but trust me boy, I can still boss you around."

"You aren't my dad."

"You're right I'm not." Allen lowered his head at the answer, before visibly flinching this time, when Cross turned Allen's gaze towards him. "Look at me when im talking to you."

Allen clenched his jaw and stared at the scientist, as Kanda shifted on his feet a bit, being nudged out of the way by Tiedoll, so he could get to Cross before he possibly did something he regretted.

"Listen here though, as long as my name and signature are on those legal documents for being your carer." Allen silently whimpered at the grip on his jaw tightening. "You listen to whatever the fuck I tell you."

"Marian." Cross turned to Tiedoll as the man set a hand on his shoulder, as he looked at tge music student, and Cross soon released the kid's face. "I think he gets the point."

Allen lowered his gaze, shoving the score in his bag and zipping it up, before throwing it over his shoulder. Shoving past Cross and yanking his jacket off the hook as he left, Kanda stood there silently his lips tightly pulled into a small frown, his dark eyes watching as Allen rushed out and he was pretty sure he heard something rip when the albino grabbed his jacket.

"Fuck."

"You know he will never be over it."

"Was... That about... Him?" They both turned towards Kanda as he looked away from the door, just to nervously look at his professors. "About... Mana?"

It's not like Kanda didn't know nothing, he just chose to not contribute to certain topics, doesn't mean he never paid any attention to said topics. Cross and Tiedoll looked at eachother, before his adoptive father just solemnly nodded at the student.

* * *

Allen gripped the strap of his bag as he walked out of the building, pausing at the exit inside the building to check his jacket. It was one of the only jackets he had, and now he had possibly, no he had definitely ruined it. When he did look at the piece of clothing, Allen soon clenched his teeth at the large rip on the inside where it had been set over the hook. Gripping the jumper, Allen felt himself become distracted by the sudden flinch and shiver that ran under his skin, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Grey eyes turned to the person and Allen's frown only deepened with distaste. Kanda bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from growling out an insult at his lab partner.

"Don't start."

"What do you want?"

"Just walk..."

"Why?"

"God, stop questioning everytime I try and do something civil!"

"I wasn-"

Kanda turned to face Allen a few steps in front off him, Allen stumbled a little gripping the jacket more as the Asian glared at him, tbe slight tremble that kept running through Allen hadn't stopped yet. So as Allen silently watched his own hands mess with his jacket, the pianist missed how Kanda's features softened at the state he was in. Grey eyes to snap up at him, hearing the sigh that made its way out of Kanda.

"I am tryi-"

"No... I just meant why... me? You hate me?"

"Look, I am not a complete utter arsehole! I don't _hate_ you, I just struggle to tolerate you sometimes, okay!"

"Okay..."

"I'm not just trying to mess with you right now." Allen nodded quietly letting the other speak. "You just seemed stressed..."

"I... I'm fine..."

"No. Allen you are not _fine_." Grey eyes blinked at him, slightly taken back by the way the other had said his actual name and not the simple pet name given to him, because no matter how much Kanda denies it, it's a pet name. "You are stressed and you need to rest."

"I... O-okay."

"Okay. Now. Let's go."

Allen nodded and quietly stepped into movement, quietly walking beside Kanda, as the other scrolled through his phone. Walking for a few minutes more than they should've been, had confused him because Allen knew it didn't take this long to get to the library from the music rooms. So when Allen lifted his head, he realised where they were heading, his gaze flickered to Kanda as they both headed to the furthest lab room.

"Just... Sit at one of the tables and rest..."

"Why... not the library?"

"Lavi always bugs me... I have assessments that need finishing, and I..."

"You?"

 _'I... Don't want you around others...'_

"Kanda?"

 _'I... Don't want them to see the impending bruises.'_

"Doesnt matter... It's more quieter here."

"Okay..."

They entered the lab room, just for Allen to take up on of the benches near the back off the room, as Kanda closed the door behind him and set his bag on a desk closer to the front of the room. As he folded his jumper to make a pillow over his bag, grey eyes silently watched the other room occupant as Kanda removed his much needed laptop from his bag.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"'Yashi..."

"Just..."

"Hn?"

"Sorry... but," Allen lifted his hand to his jaw and Kanda understood what he was getting at, "Thanks... as well."

"Mh... I..." He turned back to his laptop before gritting his teeth, then just let out a silent sigh. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

Allen blinked, letting loose a quiet hum, then rested his chin against his makeshift pillow letting out a quiet chuckle. Slipping his arms under the bag and pulling it closer to his chest, burying his head into the fabric of the jumper, Allen softly smiled.

"Yer... for'iv'n... Yuu."

Kanda tensed a little before looking over his shoulder, blinking and the hopefully sleeping teen, and turned back to his laptop. Rubbing his neck nervously as he gritted his teeth from the nostalgic feeling making itself known inside of his chest, Kanda just let out a quiet long sigh.

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kanda let out a small growl to himself and shook his head. Maybe he was just tired, and felt a little light headed due to it. When his phone vibrated against the desk, Kanda looked over to Allen, and relaxed slightly, but only slightly because the albino seemed to be struggling a little with his breathing, but then again he did smoosh his face into his jumper as he slept so, Kand figured it was probably that. Turning back to his phone physically made Kanda growl as he saw who had interuppted him from his work.

•

「 8 : 30 pm 」

バカ ラビ

 **Lavi :** Kanda! where you at?

 **Yuu :** what?

 **Lavi :** you at home? Like Tiedoll's?

 **Yuu :** no... campus still... why?

 **Lavi :** you coming to Al's?

 **Yuu :** i... dont think its a good idea.

 **Lavi :** oh? Have you met the roommate then?

 **Yuu :** you could say that...

 **Lavi :** welp... lena and i are still going...

 **Lavi :** lemme know if ya change yer mind.

 **Yuu :** lavi... i really dont think its a good idea.

•

Kanda sighed to himself, just to turn when he heard coughing at stools being moved about. Blue eyes watched the albino make his way to the window, only to stop when he had climbed onto the side and had a hand on the latch handle for the window.

"Kanda... was there... people here before us?"

"Nhm about... half an hour before hand..."

"Time?"

"Around four thirty... we got here at four..."

"Levels shouldn't be that low yet... but i cant open a window just in case... i dont know how much methane is in the air and how much can turn to carbon dioxide..."

"Moyashi what's wrong?"

"Do you not feel... distored...?" He leaned against the window. "Short of breath, dizzy any headaches?"

"Small headache... but then I've been staring at my screen all day..."

He stood up to walk over to Allen but paused, grabbing the bench next to him, and looked towards the albino as he tried to take a calming breath.

"I... dunno how much methane is in the air... but levels can't be too low... I've been in worse situations... but Kanda..."

"Someone left taps open."

"Yeah... cant open window may cause more dioxied than oxygen."

"I'll find the taps... start with small windows."

"Alright."

Allen opened the last small window, just to turn and lean against the closed large window under it and looked towards the other as he closed the last offending tap. Goddamn kids these days. Kanda turned feeling the gaze, and blinked with a curious expression, tilting his head a bit at Allen, as if to ask what was wrong. Though the action had caused Allen to gulp and divert his gaze somewhere else.

"Allen?"

Allen inhaled sharply through his nose, only to remember that it wasn't probably and ended up having a small coughing fit. He hadn't even heard Kanda move from the other side of the room, before being handed a cold water bottle. Nodding he let out a few more coughs, then drank some of the water.

"Hey, sit up straight, stop hunching over."

Nodding, the musician straightened himself up, just to gulp when Kanda carefully took his head into his hands, just for Allen to flinch and whimper at the slight pressure against his jaw.

"N-nhn. D-don't it still hurts."

"Sorry, just stay still though, I just want to make sure that it will calm down a little."

"Why?"

"'Cause that idiot rabbit isn't saying not to coming to ours." Kanda looked at him, "You want them to ask questions?"

"No. I don't want them round either."

"Lavi does what Lavi wants."

"Could always just lock the door and not answer the buzzer when it's rang."

"Assuming I wasn't already going to do that, 'yashi I was coming up with solutions whilst you were asleep."

"Sorry, as you saw, I was sleeping."

Allen yelped a little when Kanda pressed his thumb against one of the bruises left by Cross' grip. The musician bit his tongue to stop anymore retorts until Kanda at least stepped back. The flushed feeling running through his body didnt help him, as he shifted a little where he sat, gulping a little grey eyes looked anywhere but at Kanda.

"A-are... you done?"

"Hm, I guess."

Kanda stepped back and turned towards his laptop, as Allen released the breath of air he was holding, and shivered. Letting out a quiet breathy fuck and rested his head against the window again, closing his eyes and crossing his legs that were dangling over the side. Kanda just sat down and nervously rubbed his neck, a tension locked into his shoulders, as he stared at the screen of his laptop, trying to calm his raging thoughts, ones that were about a certain kid behind him.


	3. Late Nights

Allen rested his head against the bus window, as Kanda quietly sat next to him, both of them ignoring the constant vibrations from the phones in their pockets, yet Allen could only ignore it for a certain amount of time. Sighing in defeat, he dug his phone from his pocket, just to have a side glance thrown at him by Kanda. His lab partner had kindly given him a scarf so he could hide the yellow-green bruises.

[ 17 : 30 pm ]

The Sleepover Club

 **#Pirate :** are you in?

 **#NotGay :** 'cause we r gonna be at urs soon.

 **#Pirate :** Al?

 **#NotGay :** maybe he is asleep... try calling Lavi...

 **#Pirate :** okay.

•

"Crap."

Allen quickly muted his phone before the screen brightened up with the incoming call of Lavi's name, Kanda stared at Allen as he watched it ring on.

"You know he'll keep ringing till you answer?"

"I know..."

•

[ 17 : 50 pm ]

The Sleepover Club

 _#NotCheating and #NotSamurai are online_

 **#NotCheating :** guys c'mon i said no!

 **#NotCheating :** its not happening i have shit to do!

 **#Pirate :** al. You need to chillout.

 **#NotSamurai :** he said no, stupid rabbit

 _#NotSamurai is offline_

 **#NotGay :** did... Kanda just defend, Allen?

 **#Pirate :** k that was weird.

 **#NotCheating :** ohmygod stop already.

 **#Pirate :** stop what?

 **#NotCheating :** he is trying to turn my phone off

 **#Pirate :** Are you guys...

 **#NotGay :** Sitting next to each other?

 **#NotCheating :** ...

 **#Pirate :** Are you?

 **#NotCheating :** They were the only seats left.

 **#NotCheating :** and its not like i want to i hate sitting ne- fkfjebs

 _#NotCheating is offline_

 **#Pirate :** uh al?

 **#Pirate :** you good?

 _#NotSamurai is online_

 **#NotSamurai :** fucking cunt. He turned it off and now he wont give it back.

 **#NotSamurai :** so... i swiped his instead.

 **#NotSamurai :** Stupid BaKanda.

 **#Pirate :** dunno whats weirder. Kanda defending Al, or seeing BaKanda written with Kanda's username.

 **#NotGay :** Agreed

 **#NotSamurai :** Ah! Gotta go, the twat just got off and still has my phone.

 _#NotSamurai is offline_

 **#Pirate :** We're still coming over!

 **#NotGay :** Make sure that you have the door unlocked!

 _#NotCheating is online_

 **#NotCheating :** Fuck off rabbit.

* * *

Allen stumbled as he chased after his roommate, Kanda swiped his key as he heard the albino scream his name, and entered the apartment building, the smile on his face made Allen stumble again before reaching the door. Pratically slamming his key against the scanner and throwing the door open, to stalk after the elder into the elavator, because the other neighbours have shouted at them once before already. This morning.

As soon as they were in the lift, Allen lunged for his phone in Kanda's hand. He had put Kanda's safely in his back pocket as soon as he entered the apartment building, - since from his experience, phones in back pockets are not a good combination, especially today since Allen is in women's clothes and what are pockets? - which meant, Kanda knew it was there.

So when the quiet yelp came from Allen, as he stepped away from him. The pale skin flushed, and a hand going to check his pockets finding nothing. The musician spun to stare at the Asian, as Kanda gripped both phones in each hand.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!"

Allen went to lunge at him again, only to stumble when the lift stopped and jolted unpon stopping. A growl left him, because as soon as the doors open, Kanda bolted for their apartment. Though he only just put his keys down and got his bag off before stumbling and grabbing the back of the couch when legs wrapped around his waist, a pale hand grabbing the wrist with the albino's phone clenched within it.

"Give. It. Back!"

"Never!"

Allen kept his surprise inside when a laugh left Kanda, he also audibly gulped at the nostalgic feeling his heart decided to spread throughout his body. Taking the sudden distraction to his advantage, Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt, the albino's gaze flickered to the hand, just to feel the tug and instantly loosened his grip around the man's waist, before being carefully - but still painful on impact - flipped onto the couch. Grey eyes stared at the blue ones, as he let out a small pained gasp after hitting the cushions. A breathless cuss leaving Allen, before he lifted himself, turning to lunge at Kanda. The asian stumbled back, his arm instinctively wrapped around Allen's waist with a firm hold, as they both hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Sorry... Y-you okay?"

Wide eyes stared at the musician as Allen leaned over him, a hand holding the back of his head at least to soften collision between his head and the floor. Grey eyes flickered towards the star printed phone, then back to Kanda a couple of times, before holding Kanda's gaze and reached out to the phone with his free hand. A small hitch of breath left him, when the sun kissed hand gripped his wrist, but mostly because of how close they were to each other.

"You aren't really as subtle as you think you are, Moyashi."

"Screw you."

"If that's what you want."

Kanda watched, silently amused as Allen faltered, and just sat back, his free hand going to his captured wrist trying to free it, as well as finding the words to answer Kanda.

"Damn. Allen I was kidding."

Allen sat there for a few seconds, still trying to find the words to say, as Kanda's gaze moved to side eye, the way his hand was holding the musician's wrist whilst he processed everything. If he wanted to he could flip them over, and now the thought was in his mind, Kanda did just that, earning him another surprised yelp from the kid.

"The fuck?"

Allen soon shoved Kanda, struggling to get free, before his hand was moved from the Asian's chest and pinned to the ground, whilst Kanda sat back on his thighs to keep his legs in place.

"Twat."

"Anymore?"

"I hate you, go fucking die, give me my phone, and lastly, let me up."

"Done?"

Allen took a deep breath thinking if there was anything else he wanted to shout at the man above him, just for every thought to short circuit and his body to tense up when soft lips were pressed against his. Grey eyes widened, as a stuttered breath left him and instantly Allen felt his face flush a rosey pink.

"W-what... I..."

"Use your words, Allen."

"W-Why?"

"You seem to be asking that a lot today."

"That's because yer giving me mixed feelings!"

"Am I? I never said I was?"

"You are! Godsakes Kanda."

"Hmm. Is that so."

Allen shifted a little, tugging at his wrists, his blush never ceased, and Kanda hummed, locking both of Allen's wrists into one of his hands. The pianist tilted his head to see his wrists, then went to look back at Kanda, just to stop as a flinch ran through him. The soft kisses pressed against the bruises on his jaw, forced a small whimper to leave him, along with a gulp as he biting his lip to keep the rest secured inside. Feeling a couple more kisses along his jaw, Allen felt himself tremble just to look slightly at Kanda.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden. There's no way you'd be doing this without a reason."

"I dont know really."

"I-if... I let you figure it out..." Allen began, just to pause and take in what he was actually laying on the table. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Wait... You want to basically give up, for a phone?"

"I uhm wouldn't say give up exactly... just like experimenting... In exchange for the phone."

"Friends with benefits? That's what you're basically saying."

"Well... That is one way of putting it..." A small grin laced his lips, "I was more thinking, going all in... Hoping for that winning hand."

Kanda scoffed and shook his head lightly before staring at the albino. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, ignoring the onslaught of messages that their phone's were receiving.

"Well, whaddya say... Ba-Kan-da?"

"You sly little gambling sprout."

"So, all in or nothing?"

Allen smirked when Kanda leaned towards him again and kissed the skin over his collarbone.

"I'm all in."

The gasp that left Allen had Kanda grinning, as his teeth pressed harder against the skin. The musician shuddered beneath him, releasing a quiet whimper, that fell into a muffled moan, from the lips that pressed against his again.

"You are mean by the way."

Allen's whine was soon kissed away, when the hand slipped under his back. Allen swallowed at the tugging from the fingers tangled in his hair. Trembling, a quiet purr of some sort left him, and he wasn't even sure himself where if had come from.

"And why is that?"

Flushed, Allen turned his head as the chem student kissed along his jaw, before taking his earlobe between his teeth, drawing another quiet moan from Allen that sounded like a purr.

"C-cause... I... ngghhh Ka...nda..."

"Also... where are your earrings?"

"B-bag... took them out... at lunch."

"Why?"

"C-Cross wanted my help a-and refused to lemme in the room with them."

Even through the fuzzy sounds that filled his ears, everytime Kanda would nip at his skin, or kiss the bruises marking his jaw. His breath would stutter and soft quiet moans left him without permission, and yet Allen could still hear the buzz that always made itself known when someone was visiting. Unless that was the fuzzy sound he was constantly hearing anyways.

Kanda soon released Allen's wrists, as the grey eyes blinked nervously, goosebumps spreading over the skin, as he moved his hands over the Brit's arms. Softly and slowly brushing his fingers over the pale skin, ghostly trails down until he reached the edge of his sleeves. Allen went to move his arms just to feel the bite against his shoulder, the faint quiet whine left Allen as Kanda continued his exploration of Allen's cloth covered arms and chest. Fingers now tracing the folds of fabric, his nails catching parts of his chest, causing the albino to flinch, slightly and struggling, before Kanda found himself reaching the edge of Allen's top that sat just above his abdomen.

"Door, Kanda..."

"Leave it.."

The jolt that ran down Allen's spine, from the thought that clouded his head, caused the albino to press more against the thigh that was between his legs. Hands moved to Allen's thighs, as the brit locked his ankles, and moved his arms to lock around Kanda's neck. Kanda slipped an arm under his waist, lifting the albino up with ease, pale fingers grazing the strands of hair at the base of his head, whilst Kanda just moved them to the couch.

* * *

Lavi stood with Lenalee outside, the girl shifted the bag on her shoulder as Lavi rang the buzzer again. Shrugging, the two soon rang his neighbours, which Lavi sometimes did when Allen didn't answer in general, and was answered instantly.

《Hello.》

"Hey man, sorry to bother you again, can you let me up... Al aint answering his fucking phone thing."

《Well he is in, him and his roommate were shouting at each other in the halls. I'll let you in.》

"Thanks man."

《Don't mention it, maybe ask if ya can get a spare key or summin' may help.》

"I'll definitely bring it up."

Lavi opened the door letting, Lenalee through first before moving to the elevator, both waiting, Lavi sending a quick message to Allen, before contemplating on asking Kanda again if he was coming over, it was probably a bad idea, but he sent one anyway.

"You think he's still alive?"

"No one can be worse than Kanda."

"You have a point."

Both soon exited the lift and paused, usually you wouldn't hear Allen's voice as clearly from an apartment that was on the other end of the hall, and then they both heard the other familiar voice, and oh god.

"Don't... tell me..."

The two quickly headed towards the open door and well Lavi just grinned as wide as possibly, whilst Lenalee just covered her mouth. The bags and phones lying on the floor and the door being wide open, could go either way. Good or bad.

The curse that came from around the corner as Allen pulled at the hair tie holding the ponytail together and slowly began to loosen it. Kanda had a hand around Allen's waist, the other slipped high enough under the pianists top to cause little alarms, and a bit of confusion between their friends. The good fact is that they both still had all clothes on and respectfully in tact, this basically told Lavi and Lenalee what they had possibly walked into the beginnings of.

"Fuck you!"

"Isn't that what you're hoping for?"

A single pale hand set itself against Kanda's cheek, strands of the Asian's hair tangling with them. The soft knock against the wall and clearing of a persons throat, had both of them pausing whatever it was they were doing, - which was more than likely Allen trying to steal another kiss from Kanda - just as the smooth deepish voice told them who exactly was here.

"At least close the door first."

"I thought I said no?"

"Thought you had work?"

"Thought I told you I have a roommate now."

To emphasis his point, Allen pulled more at Kanda's hair, earning a growl with an onslaught of insulting names in both Japanese and English. Lavi grin grew a little more.

"So. That's what you meant when you said you've met his roommate."

"Shuttup rabbit."

"Also. I have no rooms, and I'm actually busy today."

Allen glared at Lavi, before Lenalee just carefully dumped her bag in the kitchen, the sounds of glass faintly clinking one and other alerted Allen.

"Fine! You're cleaning up the bloody mess though!"

"'Yashi."

He lowered his gaze to Kanda, fingers gently scratching the man's scalp under the dark strands. Sun kissed hands reached for the boy's chin, palms covering the bruises, though not before Lavi caught the sight them along Allen's jaw. Grey eyes caught the worried look etched into their friends face before sighing.

"Later, Lavi."

"Okay. I'll hold you to that though."

Lavi nodded and then headed into the kitchen to help Lenalee, both staying quiet just to hopefully catch some words between their two friends. Though they only heard the footsteps come closer and watched as Allen grabbed his bag and phone of the floor and headed to his room.

"I might join later... who knows."

"Alright Al."

* * *

After Allen left Kanda just kinda sat there staring at the joint between the wall and the ceiling, thinking to himself before being handed a glass of coke with possibly - more than likely some kind of alcohol mixed.

"Lavi, it's only like... what?"

"Seven thirty."

"Thank you Lena, it's only seven thirty."

"You're welcome."

Kanda just glared at the red head's reply, as he made his way to the armchair and Lenalee came round and sat next to him on the couch. He pulled his legs up and twisting to sit into the corner so he was somewhat facing both of them and sighed, they both looked like they had a million and one questions to ask. So being the somewhat good samaritan that Froi wanted him to be, he decided to take the bombardment of question instead of Allen.

"Fire away, I guess."

"I mean... To be honest it was a little obvious on Allen's side."

"Yeah, well during the time I met him in America he seemed lonely, kinda like he was missing someone."

Lavi shrugged and drank some of his drink, as Lenalee just stroked the edge of her glass and Kanda stared into the liquid of his.

"Didn't say who though, so I figured it was like his parents or something. Cross is just a carer after all so, I didn't pry into his personal life."

"A shitty one at that."

"I was only gonna be there for a month anyway, because Gramps wanted to move back here and school was bound to start up again."

"Is that where you met whatever his name is? Your friend in the library?"

Kanda snorted at that, as Lavi suddenly blushed and looked away for a moment or two.

"Shut up, Yuu."

"Didn't say anything."

"Uhm, Tyki is the uncle of the girl's family we were visiting... He actually spoke to Al more than anyone. Don't know about now though, Tyki seems to get tense if I even mention Allen..."

"He looks like someone I used to know..." They both turned to Kanda as he lifted his head and blinked before scowling. "I was like nine, I dont remember who it was."

They sat there in silence before Lenalee took a calming breath and looked straight at Kanda, Lavi drank more of what was left of his drink, whilst Kanda just refused to look up from his.

"So... What are you both now?" Kanda shrugged, as Lenalee sighed a little disappointingly. "Okay... What do you want to be?"

"I dont know... Why does it need a label?"

Lenalee looked at him like he was absolutely crazy, because everything was labelled now days. Lavi just hummed, getting up to walk into the kitchen as he spoke up his thoughts.

"Ya can't be enemies, frienemies is reasonable and yer both definitely not best friends forever."

"He... suggested Friends with benefits."

"Oh? What's the benefit for you both?"

"Dunno... He just really wanted his phone... and then put it in gambling terms."

"Yeah... that sounds like Allen."

"So what did he say? Or how did he phrase it."

"Hm? Something about going all in and hoping for a winning hand."

"Hah! RSF with the Ace of Spades. Nothing beats it. At least... I think it was something like that..."

"How do you even know that?"

"Tyki."

"Allen, must really want his phone..."

"Or he just wants Yuu." Lavi shrugged, "I mean... I wouldn't blame him."

Kanda soon choked on his drink and flushed a little red at all the implications made towards himself, but Lenalee couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"Don't you have your suave librarian, Lavi?"

Again Lavi laughed nervously, before shaking his head at the girls question.

"It's uhm... not like that... not that I wouldn't say no... I just kinda help put books back."

Lenalee let out a small 'ah' and looked back at Kanda who was now glaring at his drink. The historian shrugged as he poured himself and Lenalee another drink, whilst the artist let out a small giggle at the two of them.

* * *

Allen sat there staring at the music sheet in front of him as he scribbled circles into the corner off the page. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a fustrated sigh, before hearing Lenalee's muffled giggle through his bedroom walls for the like the twelfth time tonight. The knock against his door startled him slightly, but he just mumbled a quiet come in. Turning to face the person who not quite interrupted but interrupted him, step inside and close the door after himself with his foot. Allen just blinked at the lit student, then turned back to the blank music sheet.

"Here."

"I... I don't -"

"I know. Its just cola."

"C-cherry?"

"Yeah... still don't get how you can drink it though..."

"Thanks and uhm... I'd just always drink it... Ever since I was little..."

Moving his bag out of the way, and taking the drink from Kanda after, as he sat down next to him. Grey eyes stared at the drink, then looked towards Kanda again, as Kanda just sat there quietly.

"So... Has Lavi broken anything yet?"

"A glass... or two..."

"Who cleaned it up?"

"Joint effort between Lena and Lavi, before the idiot cut himself on the glass."

"This is why I said no in the first place."

Kanda hummed as Allen silently drank his drink. Grey eyes just stared at the offending music sheets, just for the albino to find himself choking on his drink. His exhausted body tensed up as he hunched over a little, preparing himself to finish the mouthful of liquid. His eyes watering at the bitter taste and the burn that graced his throat as it made its way down.

"Yuu..." Allen let put a rapsy whine of the name, as he covered his mouth slightly, not because of the name he used but because of his drink. "Did you leave the drink alone?"

"Huh?" Kanda blinked, slightly shell shocked from hearing his name again. The raspy sound that caught the last letter, made him shiver a touch. Usually he would get pissed at anyone who used it, but he was just confused whenever his first name left Allen. After a few seconds, as he processed the question, then Kanda finally answered the Brit's question with a small nod. "Uh... Yeah I made them, but then Lavi dropped the second glass and... Oh."

Allen nodded as his grip tightened around the glass. Taking a silent breath just to freeze when the arm wrapped around his front, pulling him closer and the soft kiss that was placed against his temple. A quiet apology left Kanda as Allen paused on all attempts to escape the embrace, just to look towards the writer.

"D-did you just...?"

"Shut up."

A short quick nod came from him, as his mismatched hands took the drinks and placed them on the bedside drawers. Kanda quietly watched, only to move his hand and turn the pale porcelain face carefully into a kiss. As Kanda slightly pulled back, Allen instinctively reached out, gently holding Kanda's face in his hands and kissed him again.

"I'll shut up..." It was mumbled, before another kiss was pressed against Kanda's lips. "But keep going..."

Kanda didn't say no to that, and just guided Allen to his lap. The mismatched arms soon wrapped around his shoulders, as fingers made themselves even more acquainted with his hair. His own rough finger tips tracing the edge of Allen's top, before slipping under, and earning a soft gasp, each one running along the grooves between Allen's ribs, it was alarming at most at how thin the musician was, even if he was lean, Allen was still thin,. It did baffle Kanda at how someone who ate so much could be so thin, but right this second, Kanda was too occupied to care about it. He had realised the kid changed into a pair of loose shorts instead of the sinful jeans he was wearing earlier, and loose fitting meant easier for his hands to move against more skin.

When one hand did move to Allen's thigh, he felt the albino tense, hands paused as his fingers traced the outline of the shorts. Shifting a little on Kanda's lap, pulling back a little, Allen processed what was happening a little before softly nodding and kissed the lit student again. Fingers softly slid their way under the shorts, the first lot of raised skin alerted him, as he pulled back from the kiss and stared at Allen.

"D-don't ask..." He let out a shaky breath, like he was trying not to freak out. "Ju-just..."

"Okay, 'yashi."

Allen paused as he rested his head against Kanda's shoulders, fingers gripping the fabric of Kanda's shirt. The hardened skin of Kanda's thumb that brushed softly against his scars had him shivering, as he shifted a little more, as his other hand brushed over his back under the shirt. The soft pressure against the scar around his left arm caused his grip to tighten amongst the fabric, and the soft whine to leave his throat as he pushed his face more into Kanda's shoulder.

"Allen..."

"'m fine. Doesn't hurt... just... itches."

A small twitch graced Allen, as Kanda moved his hand higher under his shorts, nails catching the scabs, others catching the scars left from older cuts, and each one caught caused another twitch or shiver maybe even a small flinch from Allen, but they were always accompanied by a needy whine, which was noted when Allen would grind his hips more into Kanda's.

"K-Kan... please..."

Switching positions, as Kanda trapped him against the mattress, shivering as the rough hands moving from his back to his chest, as the breathless moan was evicted at the touch of the thumb against his nipple, softly pressing against it, and then pinching it slightly, Allen's grip tightened around him, as the albino shivered and trembled grinding against him more, drawing out a groan from Kanda. Pale arms soon wrapped around his shoulders, as he moved his hands down towards the albino's shorts. Slipping his fingers under the waistband, Kanda felt Allen fidget a little before the arms unravelled themselves from his shoulders, and gently caressing his shirt before undoing the buttons.

"Keep... G-going..."

"Hn, whatever you want, 'ashi."

A small bubble of laughter left the pianist as Kanda kissed his neck, slowly pushing his shorts over his hips. The laughter from Allen stuttered into a faint moan, that soon mixed with the muffled groan from Kanda, when their clothed erections brushed against each other slightly. The groan Kanda made against Allen's throat, caused Allen's moan to somewhat turn back into a chuckle.

"Why you laughing?"

"Tickles..." Allen removed one leg from his shorts so Kanda could get them out of the way as quick as possible. "A-also... 'cause ya keep... shortening my p-pet name..."

"Hmm... Do I?"

"Y-yeah..." Allen arched into the other, letting out a small pant. "M-moyashi... to... _ahh_ yashi..." Twitching when the tips of Kanda's nails dug into his scars, and the hot tongue ran across his bruised jaw. " _Nghhhn_ \- Yuu...!"

Allen felt his eyes widened as he covered his mouth instantly. His body shivered at feeling of nails digging harder into his skin, Allen actually feared the scabbed over ones will actually break again and start to bleed.

"N-nh.. K-Kan... sorry... I-I..."

A faint yelp left Allen at the sudden bite, as he looked away a little. Kanda made his way down his chest, a hand lifting Allen's shirt to the point where the spare pale hand held it in place. He fucked up, he knows he has because every bite was relatively painful to a certain extent, until Kanda reached his thighs. Allen lifted himself a bit shivering, he was somewhat scared, and if he was being honest, he had been for a lot longer than since they got back home.

A whine of his name was heard, just for a low growl in reply to come from his lab partner. The grumbled shut up made those slightly clouded grey eyes stare at Kanda, a shiver running through Allen, at the glare he has seen at least twice today. The small smirk that graced Kanda and the knowing glint in his glare told Allen the gist of what was going to happen now, and it wasn't long until Allen was trembling, his disfigured hand covering his mouth as the other just fisted at his own shirt.

The teeth grazing almost every scar on his thighs, slowly moving down. Toes curled against the edge of the bed, stuttered breaths left him. He was being teased, he knows he is, because when the whine left him, Kanda retreated and pressed his thumbs against the points in both his Achilles, causing him to let out a small pained chuckle.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Stop whinging then."

"If you didnt tease, I wouldn't be!"

Kanda hummed and smiled, trailing his fingers over Allen's legs, before pausing and kneeling in front of the kid, just to pull him into a seated position by his arms. Allen flailed for a second, caught of guard and letting out a yelp, he looked down towards Kanda, holding himself up with his hands, and quietly swallowed, biting his lip. Allen soon leaned down slightly to steal a kiss, not that it was stolen, since Kanda reciprocated to it, by biting his lip in asking for entry, pulling his body a little more closer to the edge of the bed.

"K-Kanda... Please."

Hands slipped under his shirt pulling it off completely, just to grip the frail hips, as Allen twitched, and lacing his fingers into the dark hair. Shifting slightly, when the tongue brushed over his nipple, a thumb pressing against the other. His boxers where becoming extremely sufforcating for the ever growing bulge he had been sporting since

"Nhn. S-sto-"

"Yeah, you really are..."

"Fuck... you."

"Won't even let me finish."

The hand in Kanda's hair tightened, when he bit down against his chest, then running his tongue over where he bit, before doing the same to the opposite side. A shiver ran down Allen's spine as he bit his hand, his thighs trying to draw closer together, but was stopped by the rough hands.

"G-gonna... mark..."

"That's the point, 'yashi." The hitch in Allen's breath, told Kanda everything. "You want that...?"

"No! I-I don't!"

Kanda snorted before biting below his ribs, earning a muffled moan, and then a glare from the pianist.

"Let me, and I'll sort this out."

Moving his fingers over Allen's arousal, as the white brows knitted together, when the teen gritted his teeth to hold back the whine, before sighing in defeat and nodding. A shiver attacked Allen again, when he was guided onto Kanda's lap, back against Kanda's somewhat covered chest, arching as his legs reeling towards his torso, only for hands to hold them apart again and teeth made themselves familiar with his skin.

"Ghh, ow!" A whimper left him, when Kanda bit close to his scar, but Allen betrayed his whimper when he pressed more against him. "F-fuck..."

"Shhs."

"D-don't bite so hard... i-in fact... why do you keep biting?"

"Marks your skin quicker."

A whine left him as he nodded, and trembled as the rough hand traced the waistband of his boxers.

"Please."

"So we're at begging now?"

"Kanda, stop teasing me."

Allen trembled at the bite against his earlobe, as fingers curled around his dick. Arching a little, his hand instantly locking around one of Kanda's arms, his nails digging into the skin, as he accidently snapped his hips up, thrusting into Kanda's hands.

"W-warning... hhnn next t-time."

The soft kiss against his neck was all he got as an answer, whilst Kanda pushed his thumb against the tip of his cock, and Allen's free hand gripped the bed sheets, and Kanda's arm tighter. His cheeks flustered a little, as he let out a strained moan, the hand stroking his cock more, as the nails dug into his scars, as soon as his phone started to vibrate against the bed. He couldn't see who it was, but in a way he didn't care, because shifting a little in Kanda's lap, earned him another groan from his lab partner.

"Moyashi, don't move!"

"Can't help it." Allen looked slightly at Kanda, bringing him into a kiss. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

"You fucking brat."

Allen laughed when Kanda moved his hands to the waistband of his boxers, and the musician lifted his hips, soon getting rid of them, before turning around, and helping Kanda remove his shirt.

"Only an actual brat to you. Feel privilaged."

"Snarky son of a bitch."

Allen shifted to kneel on the bed next to Kanda, as he finished stripping the rest of his clothes. Dark eyes looked at Allen over once, a small grin made its way across the soft soft rosy lips, just so Kanda could kiss it away with a low growl as a warning, which only earned him another chuckle from the albino.

"I forgot... to clean the bed off."

"Just fucking push it off. Jesus."

"Fuck off... my laptop is in there."

"I will end you." The hand against Allen's hip tightened, earning a low groan from him, "You ask for it, don't make me wait now."

"R-right."

Kissing him again, Allen pulled away to clean off the bed, though let out small muffled shriek, when Kanda soon bit down hard against his unmarked set of ribs. Trying to hold back the laughter, as he attempted to free himself, so he could clear the bed more. He pushing at Kanda's shoulders, and whined a bit, before finally earning his freedom to clear the bed.

Allen instantly pushed the sheets of music paper off the bed without a care in the world, followed by his pencils and phone - which he flinched at as it hit the floor, - and then somewhat lowered his bag off the edge carefully but quickly. Once he had done that, Kanda pulled him back, kissing him again, as Allen found himself pinned against his covers.

"So ya gonna dive straight in?"

"Waited long enough."

"Their fault."

"Whatever."

Allen snorted quietly, lifting his legs a little when Kanda kissed down his neck again, gently catching the skin with his teeth, earning little hitches and groans from Allen. When he reached what he wanted, he didn't warn Allen again, and the muffled whine freed itself, before the fingers tangled in his hair, and the pianist arched, his legs trembling and toes curled. Allen was still too sensitive for this, and it was shown when the albino covering his face as he tensed up and let out a whimper, as he came. In his defense though, Kanda had been teasing him all throught how ever long it took, they both lost track of time.

* * *

"Been a good... what... ten, fifteen minutes..."

"Kanda's probably being a prick again..."

"Whoa Lena, hostility."

The girl raised her half full glass of whiskey at her friend, who just replied with a laugh. The muffled sounds from down the hall, made both them cringe, though Lavi didn't mind since, he had done this a few times to Kanda and Allen both, during other group studies that didn't consist of just them three. Although that was before he found out Tyki went to their Uni, and Lenalee had officially joined the group as their only female member.

"Think we should put some music on?"

"Yeah, feel a little bad for his neighbours."

They both heard Allen shout something that sounded like a insult or cuss at Kanda, only for the same kid to laugh three seconds later? God, Lavi and Lenalee were confused by their friends, and at that Lavi turned some music on, before slouching in his chair again.

"Hey... wanna go get some actual painkillers and water for the morning. We're gonna need them."

"Sure... I'm craving ice cream as well... Should possibly get Allen one, or he'll start bitching."

"You are so much better drunk Lena... Pity ya brother sucks just as much as Cross does."

"No lie there. Let's go."

"After you milady."

Lenalee just snorted before collecting Kanda's keys, whilst Lavi shouted that they were goimg to the shop, not that the other two could hear them, before slamming the door shut behind them.

"You know... They'll probably be asleep when we get back."

"Allen, probably not. Yuu, on the other hand... maybe."

"Hm? The kid has trouble sleeping."

"Ah right, you've known him since he started right?"

"Yup. First person to see him punch Tyki as well. Honestly it was outta nowhere. He just came strolling inta the library, no fucks given - 'pparently Cross mentioned him being at the uni and well Al didnt like that, - just straight up right hooked Tyki."

"Crap..."

"Funny was, he just blinked and said sorry and ran." Lavi shrugged, "I asked Tyki 'bout it, the said it was well overdue and he was expecting it, but not on Allen's first day."

"Huh. Strange, ah we're here."

They both stepped into the shop, Lavi heading to get the water, whilst Lenalee went straight for the ice cream, grabbing one for herself and a few choices for Allen. Both then met back at the till before asking for two boxes of paracetamol and Lavi asking for a pack of Minsk. As they walked out of the shop, Lavi slipped the cigarettes and his idea into his back pocket, earning a confused look from Lenalee.

"Ah. I owe Tyki... So I promised to buy him some."

"Fair."

"I guess... I mean, he lets me sleep in library twenty four seven pretty much... And buys me coffee during exam seasons."

"Ever thought of y'know asking him out... you seem to like him."

"I was going to... But I think he is seeing someone."

"Ahh, I'm sorry Lavi."

"Huh? Oh heh, it's fine. I mean we're still pretty chill and he likes keeping me company. Said he finds me amusing." Lavi blinks as they stop outside of the apartment. "I really like him... I just dont wanna ruin what friendship i got with him."

"Let it play out I guess."

"'Xactly. Wait... isn't it kinda quiet..."

Lenalee nodded before opening the door, they both stepped in and blinked. Setting Kanda's keys into the bowl, as Lavi closed the door, they heard muttering from the kitchen, as well as shuffling, and decided to see what was happening.

"I'm fine. No you don't need to come around. Oh for... I mean. Froi please, I'm okay now. It's fine. It's only bruises, easily able to be covered up." A tired sigh left Allen as he dropped his head on the table. "Yes. Kanda is fine as well. Yes I will give him the message. Goodnight Froi. Yes, yes night. I know. Goodbye."

As soon as the phone was put down Allen took a deep breath before screaming into the blanket. Muffling the sound before lifting his head and turning towards his friends.

"Get what you needed?"

"Yes... Also got ice cream... I didnt know which you wanted so i got like four different ones... guess the others can go in the freezer."

"Sweet. Uhm, so..." He wrapped the blanket around himself and lowered his head. "Did you ever talk to Tyki?"

"Fuck off Allen."

"I'm actually being legit, he keeps fucking sneaking up on me to ask about you..." Allen frowned. "I fucking decked the cunt two days ago."

"So that's why he was sitting with an ice pack on Tuesday..." Allen snorted before lowering his head again. "Did you apologise and run off again?"

"Fuck no. He deserved it that time."

"Like the twelve other times too?"

"Boi you don't know the half of it."

"On another note. Explain?" Lavi sat opposite him and pointed at his jaw. "Whilst I'm drunk. There is a possibility I might not remember in the morning."

"Pft. Yeah right."

"He did down a bottle of Jaeger... There's a chance Allen. Tea?"

"Are you even eligible to make it?"

"I... think so..."

"Sure, what is there more to loose?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway... I got into a dispute with Cross earlier..." Allen shrugged, sat a coupled off fingers against his jaw. "I said... A few things, and well he retaliated less that what he normally would..."

"It's not the worse Cross had done?"

"Ah, tea?"

"Thanks."

Lavi frowned, oh didn't the three of them know that. Cross has done way worse things that just bruising Allen's jaw. The worse things weren't physical. It was mentally, and mental abuse was just as dangerous as physical.

"Its late... we should all sleep..."

"After the tea though."

"Of course, cause you worked so carefully in this state to make them just as good as you can sober."

"Okay look here you piece of shit."

"Hey! It was a bloody compliment!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Remind me never to compliment you when you're drunk. Sheesh."

They all sat there drinking their tea as they sighed, frowning a little, Allen hummed quietly.

"Lavi you having the couch as usual?"

"Yup."

Allen looked at Kanda and then towards Lenalee before the eldest caught on.

"For fucksakes. Fine, but you are fucking paying for it."

"Okay. I mean technically... I am paying half anyway."

"So help me... You are lucky the second floor isnt that high, and that the people below us has the fucking trampoline out there, or I'd put an end to you here and now."

"Yup. Keep telling yourself that." Allen set his cup down. "Oh. Froi said ya need to go to his after work tomorrow..."

"Do I need to pick anything up?"

"Yeah... Can you take Tim? I mean I'll collect him from Froi's, but can you take him back from Klaud's?"

"Sure..."

"Well... I have an early start tomorrow... Don't play any fucking music Lavi, ya taste is shit. Heh, no wonder you and devil sr., get along so well."

"Fuck off to bed. It's past your bedtime anyway. Prick."

"Shetland."

"Scouse cunt."

"Boiola..."

"Wait what?"

"Ask ya devil spawn..."

Allen made his way out of the kitchen, as Kanda turned to Lenalee and told her she was to sleep in his room, before thanking her for the tea and followed the pianist. Lavi just whipped out his phone and messaged Tyki the question, before sitting there with Lenalee waiting for an answer.

•

[ 02 : 30 am ]

Lawsuit Librarian

 **Lavi :** what's Boiola mean?

 **Tyki :** It's... similar yo the insults you use towards guys who are too wuss or gay.

 **Tyki :** Why? Also what the fuck... Its 2am rabbit.

 **Lavi :** im drunk... well i was.. bit sober now... Allen was being a cunt.

 **Tyki :** :( without me... the betrayl.

 **Lavi :** next time mr lawsuit caffine refills.

 **Lavi :** also minsk.

 **Tyki :** life saver... what would i do without you rabbit.

 **Lavi :** actually smoke legal cigarettes?

 **Tyki :** thats funny. Next joke, meu amor.

 **Lavi :** bitch

 **Tyki :** ⌒(ゝ。∂)

•

Lavi sighed as Lenalee just giggled next to him quietly, and smiled softly ay her friend. Setting the cup down she stretched and yawned.

"Gonna sleep?"

"Yeah, I probably... should. Brother will be mad if i dont go home early. He thinks I'm at Rinya's."

"I'll drive ya if you want. I need ta go back home before heading to meet Tyki anyway."

"That'd be sweet of ya, Lavi. Thanks." Collecting the cups she set them the sink, before patting shoulder. "Also... you should try... 'Meu amor' means 'my love' in Portuguese."

"Oh..." Lavi looks at his phone before it clicks. "Holy shit, why didn't I remember that! Fuck, i am such an idiot."

"Night Lavi."

"Night Lenalee... and uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Dont forget to sleep though."

"I gotcha, Lassie."

He headed out of the kitchen to the couch, blinking at the blanket and pillows already there, a fond smile on his lips. Even though Allen tells him no, the kid always still gives hum the benefit of the doubt and makes him feel welcomed. Quickly sending a message to Tyki, he quietly made himself confortable on the couch before instantly knocking himself out into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You're such a menace."

"Get over yourself."

"Boiola really?"

"What? Want me to call him Bambi? He basically figured it out... now fucking sleep!"

"Sprout."

"Idiot."

Allen soon shut up when the arm slipped around his waist and the teeth dug themselves into the skin at the top of his spine, earning a whimper, before he elbowed the lit student.

"Bitch... I'm tired fuck off."

"Mhm. Sleep, 'Yashi you're so loud. Jesus."

Allen shifted and turned to face Kanda frowning, just to be kissed, and relaxed into the kiss a little.

"I just... don't want Tyki to play him... Tyki is a fucking playboy. I hate him... Although he isn't quite Cross' level yet."

"Yashi... it'll be fine. Just sleep."

"Yeah, whatever. BaKanda."

Kanda tightened his hold around the pianist, as Allen curled up against him, pale arm between them, and damaged one around the tanned waist. Soon enough the apartment fell into a silence. Well, until it would hit at least eight in the morning when Allen would end up possible skittering around to get ready for work, because he is more than likely to be two hours late.


	4. When Morning Comes

First thing that hit his senses was a smell that usually was never in his room, the second was the warm body against his own, his arm wrapped around someone else and the soft breathing that could be heard from above his head. Letting out a quiet moan as he attempted to roll over, just to get an annoyed growl from the second occupant of his bed, bleary grey eyes opened and winced at the tamed light from the window. It wasn't dark enough which meant going out and getting darker curtains. All he wanted to do was check the time, remember what happened last night, because Allen knows he didn't get drunk ー he doesn't drink thanks to one pathetic excuse of a guardian, ー and then get the hell up for work.

On the thought of work Allen blinked before his breath hitched and he let out a quiet shit, attempting to officially remove the arm that was wrapped around him, earning another irritated groan from the other. A few mpre minutes of struggling and quiet pleads to be released coming from Allen, Kanda soon rolled over finally freeing him from his clutches, not before mumbling for him to shut up as a warning of some sort that the Brit didn't even want to dive into. A strained whine left Allen as he sat up and stretched, apparently his body didn't agree to stretching from the sudden mediocre pains in multiple locations on his body. Turning towards the other he sighed and picked his phone up from the bed side table checking the time, he still had at least an hour till work started.

Standing up finally he moved to get his work clothes, which didn't consist of much just a pair of black trousers and a plain shirt with the shop logo embroidered into the left side of his chest. It's a good job, and he didn't mind his schedule, except Tuesday's, Tuesday's were the worse. Those days were the days he would practically has to leg it straight to work after classes, classes that consisted of Cross and Kanda, then more Cross. The good part of his class schedule is Allen does have that one self period in between the two lessons with Cross, and a side note of Kanda for one those lesson, where he works quietly on his music, even though that isn't going all to well either at the moment.

"'Yashi."

"Mhm?"

"When do you get off work?"

Allen turned to look at Kanda blinking, as he set the clothes aside and went to sit on the bed again.

"About five... Why?"

"Hn."

Kanda sat up crossing his legs under the quilt as he rested his head against his hand and his elbow on his knee. Reaching out towards Allen, carefully examining the kid's jaw.

"Don't go."

"What? Kanda don't be stupid."

"Me? You're the one with visible bruises on your jaw."

"I can cover them up."

"Moyashi."

"I'll be okay."

"Don't come crying back to me then, when someone notices."

Allen blinked as the lit student pulled his hand away and just scoffed, stretching slightly just to pull back the quilt, Allen looked away and stared at his hands, as Kanda got out of his bed, only for grey eyes to follow the elder, as he was ignored somewhat.

"Kanda?"

Sighing, Allen lifted a hand to his jaw flinching slightly, just to flop back onto his bed and curl up again. Maybe he shouldn't go into work until the bruising has calmed down, but then what about classes? He'd have to cover the marks up for classes too so why not just do it for work as well. Huffing, Allen frowned before burying his head into the quilt, just to feel his face flush when the scent hit him full blast with the breath he inhaled. A quiet muffled whimper leaving his as he backtracked his thoughts to the night before.

Grey eyes widened, as he sat up and headed towards the mirror on the inside of his wardrobe, taking in the view of bite marks around areas of his torso and thighs, as well as the faint red marks over his hip and thighs of being clutched during the events that had happened.

"Jesus bloody Christ, BaKanda!"

"Hn?" Stormy grey turned to the man as he stood in the door way holding a towel, "I... made yーWhat?"

"Don't fucking 'what' me!"

"Hah?" Kanda scowled at the albino stepping towards his bed ans left out an irritated huff. "'Yashi... You asked for them."

"No... I-I..." Allen gulped as he looked back towards the mirror and bit his lip slightly. "I... w-wouldn't..."

Kanda set the towel over the end of the bed, approaching the anxious teen as Allen just backed up a little only to pause and look at Kanda. What was he scared of again? He didn't remember. When the hand ruffled his hair, the pianist just blinked up at Kanda, only to look away nervously.

"D-did... I...?"

"Mh."

"I hate... marks though..."

"Mh. I know."

"T-then why did..." Allen faltered as his breath hitched. "Why did you do it?"

Allen shivered when the thumb brushed over the mark near his scars then to his jaw, looking up to Kanda he tensed at the hand against his jaw, then realised what the other was saying.

"BaKanda."

"Mh, maybe." The albino soon hugged him smiling softly, and Kanda felt the smile against his shoulder, as he sighed. "Bath, Allen."

"Mh hmm. Thanks, Kanda."

"Whatever."

* * *

During the bath the musician was taking, Kanda stood in the kitchen stirring the tea he was making himself, the quiet breathing from the couch irritating him slightly, but he couldn't do anything so he left the rabbit alone. The soft footsteps and quiet mumbles of mandarin caused his gaze to turn to the new occupant as he stared at the girl

"Morning."

"M-Morning..." Kanda pointed at the table as Lenalee saw the glass of water and few painkillers waiting. "Xièxie?"

"I heard movement from my room."

"Ah. Right... Sorry."

"Hn. Just drink it."

The sound of the bathroom door opening and then footsteps heading towards the end room, put Kanda back on track of what he was doing. Pouring the hot water into a cup, with the Earl Gray tea bag, then added two sugars and a bit of milk, before stirring it a little and holding out towards the entering man. Blue eyes glanced at the grey ones, just for the mismatched hands to take the cup and Allen to mutter a quiet thanks.

As he left for his room again, Allen paused, alerting Kanda who glaced at him questionably, before noticing that the silver gaze was staring at Lenalee. It was a guarded and cautious gaze aimed towards Lenalee, which was strange, but then looking at Lenalee himself as the violet eyes quickly flicked towards him and soon enough both of them felt the observational gaze from their friend. Allen felt a shiver run down his spine before muttering a morning and leaving as fast as possible, just for Kanda to frown at Lenalee when she turned back to him.

"No insults?"

"Huh?"

"You two... It's almost like you are dating..."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"Nothing, it's just... strange to see... you both being civil."

"Yes, we are human... We can be civil Lena."

Lenalee frowned, only to see the tense state of Kanda's, and then went back to drinking her water. What were they both so tense about?

Stepping back into the kitchen he set the cup in the sink as Lenalee slipped away to sit in the lounge area, letting the two have a little privacy, well as much as possible with how the kitchen and the lounge were only connected by an open archway.

"Want me to go to Klaud's, and you meet me there instead?"

"No, it's fine."

"Hn."

Setting his bag on the table as he made sure he had spare clothes for after work and the envelope of papers Cross wanted him to give to Klaud, as Kanda sipped his tea.

"But... Can you give her these... I'll give her a heads up..." Handing the envelope of papers to Kanda as the other took hold of them. "I'll go straight to Tiedoll's after work and grab Tim."

"Hn. You sure?"

"Positive." Sighing he turned towards Kanda. "I'll be fine. Plus, it'll be weird for the college's two troublemakers to be seen walking together acting all buddy buddy in an area where ninety percent of the students live." Kanda scowled at the wording but stayed quiet. "Let alone know we are going to see Cross and Tiedoll."

"Point taken..."

"I'll see you at Tiedoll's around six okay."

"Whatever."

"If not... I'll see you back here."

"Tch."

Walking to the door, Allen paused to get his shoes on as Kanda just stood there, holding the jacket out for Allen, and the keys in his other hand. Standing up the Brit turned and looked at him blinking, before genuinely smiling as Kanda stayed silent, just to look away a little.

"Thanks, but no need to be so mean, yikes."

"Tch, shuttup."

"Joking."

Sighing he slipped his jacket on as Kanda turned to leave, only to be stopped by Allen grabbing his wrist. Looking over his shoulder, Kanda blinked at Allen as the younger just smirked.

"No goodbye kiss?"

"Fucking brat."

Turning back to him, tugging his own wrist to pull the pianist closer as Allen stumbled, and then held tightly against Kanda, a whimper leaving him at the grip around his waist.

"Only to you."

As soon as warm lips met his Allen reacted, his spare hand instantly submerging itself amongst the black locks of hair, as Kanda bit his lip asking to be granted access, which was given instantly. The musician soon found himself leaning against the small table where the keys always sat or junk mail that was waiting to be thrown out, a silent moan left the albino, hand gripping the loose shirt Kanda was wearing, as the chem student brushed their tongues together, pale cheeks flushing a faint pink. Light tanned fingers began lacing themselves into white locks before pulling Allen's head back more, earning a whimper, making the younger tighten his grip against the shirt, as the kiss was deepened more.

Lenalee sat there quietly looking at the half opened green eye, as Lavi just set a finger against his lips telling her to be quiet.

Kanda soon pulled back, fingers still tangled in the white strands, leaving Allen a little dazed as he shivered, trying to level his breathing and soon droped his head against Kanda's chest, resting his forehead against him taking steady gulps of air, as the lit student licked his lips smirking albeit.

"Kanー"

"Happy now?"

"Fuck off..." Weakly punching the man's chest, only to lift his head and look at Kanda. "A-are you trying to kill me...?"

"Well..." The slap against his arm made Kanda chuckle quietly, only to gently running his fingers through the white strands. "Aren't you gonna be late, Moyashi."

"Fuck you..."

"Mh." Kanda patted his head stepping back. "Another time. See you later."

"Whatever, BaKanda."

The door closed as he sighed tiredly and just stepped back into the threshold that was the lounge, instantly violet eyes were on his person, and Kanda looked at Lenalee in confusion.

"You gonna tell him anytime soon?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Kanda. He'll find it soon."

"Tch. It's not your problem."

"Alright."

Kanda continued to walk back to his room, slamming the door behind him as Lavi flinched and Lenalee frowned, her violet eyes still staring at the hallway, only to soften when she looked back at Lavi.

"It's almost nine..."

"Ah... crap, sorry Lena."

"Mhm. Don't worry. Refresh yourself and we'll leave when you're done."

"Thanks, you're such a babe at times."

"Hah, all the time you mean."

"Right, right. Lemme get sorted and I'll drop ya off."

"Thanks Lavi."

* * *

Allen didn't mind work. Work was okay. He got to stock movies and shows and films, he got to stock games and books, as well as random merch like posters figures and other stuff similar to it all. His job was awesome in a way, until he had customers who thought that he would break the law for them was okay.

"Sorry love, no ID no movie."

"What? I'm a regular though? I am always in here!"

"It's part of my contract, and the law darling. I am sure you are a regular, and if so then you should know to bring some form of photo ID with your date of birth on it." Allen took the DVD and set it on the other side of the till. "If i do serve you this rated R movie and you have no ID, I could get fired, fine and this shop would be done for."

Smiling sweetly at the girl as she stared at him. What was her name again, she was in one of his music classes. Looking at the man next to her, he also looked familiar.

"Jamie, buy this for me."

"Sure."

"No can do. That's also illegal."

"Allen."

"Chelsea."

That was her name. Chelsea Stanford, her dad was big time designer or something and her mum was an actress. Pretty popular at college. Why was she with Jamie? He wasn't that popular, he was in his science class that he had with Kanda. The kid was a prankster, the one who accidentally set his lab coat on fire and apologised profoundly after. Then again, maybe it was because of Jamie's older brother who was like some DJ or something.

"Please, I need it for my project."

"Come back with your ID then. To be frank, I'd rather keep my job then serve you if you keep doing this."

"Oi, Walkerー"

"Don't make me get security, Jamie."

Allen's gaze darkened when he looked at the man, he hated people calling him that, but at least it wasn't Moyashi. A shiver ran down his spine at the thoughts from yesterday and this morning came back. Fuck Kanda, messing with him even when he wasn't around, his snapped from his thoughts and blinked at the voice of Jamie, gulping quietly as he nodded slowly.

"Alright. We'll grab her ID. C'mon babe, we'll just come back."

"Sorry man. I'm just doing my job."

"I know. I know, sorry for causing a fuss, dude. Hope you do well on the music thing."

"Ah yeah. Heh, thanks see ya later."

Yes, Allen liked his job, when he didn't have to deal with classmates like Chelsea, and could have nice uplifting conversations with people like Jamie, or that one guy who came in every Saturday to buy a heck ton of Marvel and DC stuff, and when his mind didnt drift to a certain chem partner and flatmate of his.

* * *

Lavi stood in the section of the bookstore that was about historical events, as Tyki sat behind the counter flipping through a book, amber eyes trailed over to the red head every now and then, as the teen would pull put a book and then mutter something before putting it back in the correct place.

"Tyki."

"Mh?"

"Who sorted these books out?"

"Sely... Why?"

"He did it wrong again."

"Mhm. I'll let him know." Tyki flipped the page just to lift his head when Lavi set himself onto the counter. "What's wrong? Did the kid do something again?"

"Ma... Allen... He's fine."

"Oh?"

"I'm just worried... He seemed so lost in America, but now he is just... I don't know. Happy I guess?"

"Kanda?"

"Possibly. Hey, why was he distant back then?"

"Well, the boy should tell you, not me."

"I hear that there's a place selling Zebra again."

"Lavi... It's not my place to say." Tyki set the book down and looked at the history student. "Desculpa, meu amor."

"Alright." Lavi shrugged and looked at the man again. "But, go out with me."

"Huh?"

"You keep calling me, meu amor."

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me."

A small smirk graced the librarians lips, before he gestured for Lavi to move closer. The red head blinked before shuffling along the counter surface, only to be kissed when he got close enough. Delicate tanned fingers holding his jaw still, and smooth lips on his, Lavi felt his face flush, and soon joined in. When Tyki pulled back he smiled as Lavi blinked.

"So is that a yes?"

"Idiot. It's a yes, now get off the counter."

The small silence was interrupted by the doorbell jingling as the door opened, Lavi grinning as he went back to sorting out the historical section and Tyki greeting the customer.

* * *

Lenalee sat in the art room as the teacher drilled on and on about the same thing that had nothing to do with the project they were meant to be doing. He eyes turned to her phone as it lit up on the desk with a message from Lavi.

「 12 : 30 pm 」

书属

Lavi : He said yes

Lena : what?

Lavi : Tyki. He said yes.

Lavi : Well... more like kissed me...

Lena : Ohmygosh!

Lavi : then told me to get off the counter.

Lena : wwwww. Zhùhè Fèn.

Lavi : Thanks Lena!

Lavi : Ah, ttyl it's getting busy here.

Lena : Alright bābā.

A small smile laced her lips as she inwardly laughed at her friends success. Now all they had to do was changed Kanda's and Allen's, it would take time but soon. She was soon taken from her phone, when she was nudged by her friend and turned to blink at her, just to let out a nervous giggle and continue explaining what her work was based around.

* * *

Picking up Tim was easy, dealing with Tim was hard. As soon as he walked through the doors of Klaud's B&B for the lost and found, he was greeted with a morning from his boss and then the sound of crashing out back.

"Hello, Kanda."

"Mh." Pausing at the counter, he looked around a bit. "Tim."

"Right. Walker mentioned that over the phone, he should know by now he is the only one who can pick Timcanpy up..."

"He won't listen."

"I figured." Klaud looked at him. "I hear you also have papers for me?"

"Mh."

"Follow me. Rikei... can you take over for a few?"

"Huh? Oh Yeah sure!"

Kanda nodded at the teen as they walked past before a screech of his name was heard, and the blue haired kid came running up to him, just to be tackled. Honestly the only people Kanda would allow to tackle him was Timothy and possibly a certain white haired music student.

"Timmo..."

"Kanda! Are you here to get Tim?"

"Mhm."

"Oh! I'll grab him for you then."

"Thanks Timmo."

"Nh. You're welcome."

Petting the unruly blue hair, Kanda continued to follow Klaud to her office, double checking he had the documents with him still. When the reached it, they both stepped inside. The room didn't change much from when he first saw it, and Kanda felt that it was quite comforting.

"What are these anyway?"

"Mhm... I'm not sure but knowing Marian... It's to do with Walker."

"Moyashi?"

"I am always taking important documents to do with Allen from him."

Taking the envelopes from Kanda, the young women soon opened the drawer of the file cabinet that was labelled Walker and set it inside with all the others.

"Klaud... Cross didn't give you a music score right?"

"He did actually... Said it was really important to Walker."

"Son of a bitch. Uhm, could i possibly hand it to Moyashi."

"Why?"

"The brat is trying to write the score for a recital soon..."

"Cross probably wants Walker to remember on his own."

"Oh, he remembers..."

Kanda mumbled, averting his eyes from his manager as he frowned, 'He can't forget.' If the sheets of papers that he saw yesterday, scattered all over Allen's bed were anything to go by, it was just enough prove it all completely as well. Sighing irritably, as he turned his gaze back towards his manager tiredly as he shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek.

"They got into a argument yesterday."

"Is Allen okay? Marian can be a littleー"

"The sprout says he is, but we all know the damage it does to him."

Looking back at the drawer, she let out an exhausted sigh, just to hand the file over, and Kanda soon set it in his bag.

"Okay, but don't lose it. This is the only copy."

"Got it."

The sounds that passed through the halls as he entered the house, made Kanda cringe but also it also made the corners of his lips curl into a small soft smile. It was inevitable for his smile to stay there though, because as soon as he saw Marie step into the hallway it turned back into a frown and they both just nodded at one another, despite Marie being blind.

Timcanpy barked and trailed in after Kanda, just to run over to his owner, leading Kanda quietly follow after the dog and stopped near the archway of the piano room. Leaning against the pillar, keeping quiet as Timcanpy sat next to him in the middle of the archway entry, parting the piano room from the lounge-dining room, as a second dog came to sit next to Timcanpy.

The two Labrador Retrievers turned to Kanda as he looked down at them, before rapping his knuckles against the pillar he was leaning against. The notes from he piano coming to a halt when the noise was heard, just for grey eyes to turn towards him.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Allen nodded, only to chuckle a little at the whimpers that left the dogs, which made Kanda sigh, only for him to gesture at them to make their move to see the pianist. Allen chuckled, scratching behind both the dogs ears, as they rested their heads on his thighs. Grey eyes turned towards Kanda as the other continued to stand near the pillar, hand gripping his bag strap.

"Did you do what you needed to for him."

"Not yet..." Shaking his head, Allen sighed and scratched under the black dogs chin. "Did you give Klaud the docs?"

"Mhm. I also have something for you."

"What...?"

Kanda sighed when the Brit's brows knitted together nervously, as he took a few steps pulling the plain plastic folder out of his bag, just to hold it out to him.

"Don't take it to class, keep it at home or here."

"W-why..?"

Allen took the folder and glanced at the elder for a moment, only for Kanda to crouch down in front of the black dog.

"How are you Urucanpy?" The dog barked, nudging Kanda's hand with his nose, before the asian began to ruffle the dogs fur. "I missed you too boy."

Allen just sat on the piano bench, only to straightening up a little more when he opened the folder. Silence fell over the room, except the pants from the dogs before the two brothers went to play with each other. Kanda soon stood up and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, subtly watching Allen as he traced some of the notes with his fingers.

"Kanda..."

"Moyashi."

The albino looked up at him, as the lit student averted his eyes, only for Allen to close the folder, gripping it a little. Setting it aside on the stand of the piano, biting his lip silently, before tugging the elder closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. Pressing his face into Kanda's hip, as the asian set his hand over one of Allen's, took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers, his other running through the white strands.

"Klaud had it?"

"Mh."

"Son of a bastard..."

"Mh."

Kanda gripped his hand a little more as Allen arched his head to look up at Kanda, as dark eyes looked down at him, sun kissed fingers, moved the strands out of his eyes, before tracing the scar along his cheek. Pale cheeks burned red at the touch, the extremely intimate touch, only for both to pull away from another when the footsteps making their way towards them could be heard.

Allen shifted on the bench, reaching towards the file he had put aside, as Kanda crouched calling the two dogs over, petting both of them and receiving two licks to his face. Allen quietly chuckled at the groan that left his roommate, only to turn towards his adoptive father when his name was called, standing himself up again in the process.

"Yuu. Are you leaving?"

"I have an essay to write, and I got work tomorrow. I took on Rikei's shift."

"Oh, alright then. How about you Allen?"

"Oh uhm, I should probably head to Cross' before he kicks up a fuss."

"That's true. Well at least stay for lunch, then you don't have to deal with Marian on an empty stomach."

"Hn.. His stomach is always empty."

"Shut it, not all of us can live off just Soba."

"You wanna go?"

"If you're offering?"

"Now, now boys."

Allen sighed as Kanda looked away, just to start heading towards the main entrance, Tiedoll following behind his son, as Allen went back to staring at the folder, just to press a few notes down, playing the tune that has been engraved into his memory for so long. Then followed the two out of the room, Tim and Uru at either of his sides. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, when Tiedoll stepped into the kitchen area.

"Don't be too long."

"Huh?"

Allen looked at Kanda, just for his eyes to close slightly at the kiss made above the scar on the left side of his face.

"Kanda?"

"Just... don't be too late back, okay."

"Alright dad. God."

"Shut up."

"Look I won't be late back. Now shoo, don't you have assignments to do?"

"Little shit."

"Yup. That's me." Grinning a little, before walking off. "Allen Walker the punk ass bitch."

* * *

Lenalee, quietly cleaned the table off that she was at, before picking up the tray of cups and plates, just to take them out back collecting more on her way. Once in the back room she set the dishes and cups in the dishwasher, setting it on the right time and headed to help at the tills.

"Can I help?"

"The usual, Lena."

"Okies, did you get Tim home alright?"

"Of course. He'd bitch at me if I didn't."

"Going home?"

"Coursework."

"I see, well enjoy, that's three pounds sixty five."

"Tch. Here, get yourself drink on your break."

"K-Kanda..."

"Hn? Allen would do it, why am I different?"

"I don't have the hours to list the reasonsー"

"Oi doー"

"But thanks, Kanda. See you tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Oh and Kanda." He paused and looked at her after thanking the other barista. "Talk."

"Let us go at our own pace."

A scowl laced his lips as he mumbled the sentence, earning a frown from his friend, before biting out an aggravated thanks and walked out of the shop, Lenalee sighed shook her head silently, just to get back to serving customers.

* * *

Since he had gotten home, Kanda had literally gone through at least four cups of green tea, plus the drink from the coffee shop that Lenalee had made him, and he was only a few pages into the eighth revision book out of twenty three that he had. Bak had given them to him so that he could check them, and highlight the main parts for the lower classes. It was so they would know what bits they had to study for, since they had the upcoming exam soon. Poor kids, but Kanda was honestly tired of it all, as the streak of yellow made its way over another sentence just for him to turn the page and begin again.

It also didn't help that he was expecting a certain someone to arrive home anytime now, and whilst he worked Kanda was trying to figure out how to ask the stupid Moyashi if he wanted to go out to eat, instead of staying inside once more and living of noodles for another day this week. Just as he highlighted another important sentence in the book, the front door to their apartment opened, which had dark eyes averting their gaze from the book to turn towards the albino as a quiet cuss left the teen, Kanda figured he had tripped over the mat near the door again.

"I don't wanna go there again."

"Then don't?"

"Easier said than done..."

"Hn, whatever."

Allen sighed as he finished taking his shoes off as well as his bag and jacket setting the items down tiredly and putting his keys on the side table. He hoped Cross wouldn't notice the missing photos that he found as he was cleaning out the storage room, he was only looking in the room for any other scores he had made in America, that maybe he could tweak and improve.

Feeling the gaze against his back, Allen turned and looked over his shoulder towards the couch he blinked as the elder gestured for him to come over. Kanda continued to highlight another section of the book in his lap, cautiously Allen made his way over to their shared couch, just to climb over the arm and sit down cross legged. Grey eyes glanced at the table of books, raising an eyebrow at how many their was, and of the same one, whatever Kanda was doing at this moment in time, had nothing to do with coursework that was for definite. Kanda glanced at the musician, who turned to look at him again, somewhat confused yet curious.

"Bak."

Blinking, Allen nodded letting a quiet 'ahh' only for silence to settle over them as he leaned against the back of the couch, the only sound to be heard was the brush of the highlighter across the paper.

"You think Marie would look after Tim for me?"

"Maybe..."

Allen stared at Kanda only to avert his gaze and stare at the ceiling, shifting where he sat, getting into a comfier position, as he stretched in his spot. The small glimpse of pale skin showing when his shirt rose as he stretched, grey eyes catching dark ones as Kanda glanced away back to his book, before a small smirk laced his lips. Knowing he was caught, Kanda just let out a quiet huff, glancing to Allen as the small smile on the albinos lips, soon had Kanda closing the book, leaning to place it on the table, then turned slightly towards Allen. Gesturing for him to come closer, leading almost silver eyes blinked in confusion, as Allen tilted his head against the back cushions slightly, only to question his roommate.

"Kanda...?"

"Just come here."

There was a paused for just a second between them, a pause of Allen debating on whether to go through with the request or just scoff and stay where he was. The sigh of relief that left Kanda quietly when Allen moved to climb into his lap, had confused Kanda internally on why he was so worried about being rejected by the sprout. Soon as rough hands gently made themselves known against the pale skin, a shiver slightly ran down the albino's spine making itself very well known, and earning an airy sigh from Allen.

Pulling him closer, Kanda just held the younger in place, hand slipping under the white shirt, as his thumb began tracing gentle circles over the soft pale skin of the musicians hip bones, whilst Allen rested his forehead against Kanda's. Mismatched hands fiddling with the collar of the other's shirt as they rested against Kanda's collarbones, grey eyes glanced over the dark gaze, only for Kanda to smile a little when Allen tried to avoid his gaze countless times. The brit just bit the inside of his cheek, his mind whirring with multiple questions, but only one was standing out the most at that moment, so he decided to ask it.

"Hey... Yuu." Kanda tensed a little, only to relax when Allen traced the edge of his jaw gently with the tips of his fingers. "Why aren't we arguing like we do at college...?"

Lifting his hands further up Allen's shirt, had the albino swallowing back a whine when the toughened skin brushed against one of the bites on his skin that he left there last night, a pale rosy blush soon made it's way over Allen's cheeks as the teen buried his head into Kanda's shoulder.

"Here is downtime. College is keeping up appearances."

"Hmm."

"What's really wrong though?"

Allen hummed quietly against Kanda's shoulder, slipping his arms over the elders shoulders, shifting a little on his lap. Kanda just continued to gently press his fingers into the brit's lower back massaging it a little.

"I found some old pictures of when I was a kid." A small sigh left him, when Kanda moved higher up his back. "But... the other kids were scratched out. There were like three or four."

"Hmm." Kanda dug his thumb into the back of the younger's ribs, carefully, as Allen let out a quiet moan flinching slightly against Kanda when he did. "Maybe you didn't want to remember. They probably did something to hurt you when you were younger."

"M-maybe..."

He rested his head against the elders shoulder, and let out an airy breath as Kanda slouched down the couch more, pulling the younger with him. The asian continued to softly massage the parts of the sprouts back that felt tense, the quiet relaxed sighs and appreciated moans that left Allen, made Kanda smile a little. Allen wrapped his arms around the elders waist and sighed nuzzling the side of his neck, and hummed when the fingers brushed along his spine, fidgeting a little.

Allen soon sat up and looked at Kanda as the chemist student smiled smugly at him. The slight irritated scowl that laced Allen's lips, proved that Kanda's little ministrations through the massage had done more than relax the albino.

"You need to go back to whatever you were doing."

"What if I don't want to?"

"But you neー!"

A breathless gasp left him, as he shivered, grip tightening against Kanda's shirt, grey eyes looking away from Kanda dark, slightly clouded ones. Allen was only just able to swallow the moan that wanted to escape him, when the Asian leaned in and softly kissed the underside of his chin, whilst still gently but firmly pressing against the joints of his spine.

"KーKanda..."

"Shut it."

A silent whimper left Allen, as their positions were flipped, one of his hands pinned to the cushion of the couch, just to be firmly kissed like this morning. Allen shifted a little, his eyebrows furrowing, as he slipped his free hand around Kanda's shoulders, holding the elder closer fingers latching against the fabric of his shirt. Small whines of Kanda's name where cut off every few seconds with another kiss, just for Kanda to brush the tip of his tongue over Allen's lower lip, asking from entry. The satisfied whine that left Allen when Kanda brushed his tongue against his, after being given access, had him softly taking the pale chin gently into his grasp, causing Allen to shiver a little more at the feeling.

Kanda pull back leaving breathless pouting Allen, licking his lips a bit, had grey eyes misting over as he felt the albino press against his thigh. A small hum left Kanda as he slightly pressed his thigh more between Allen's legs, earning a low mewl from the younger. Flushed cheeks, and the faint fast paced pants that left Allen, was what had Kanda's resolve weakening by the second, fingers brushing over the hickey on the boys hip that he had given the albino, graced him with a jolt against his thigh and another strained moan.

Leaning over him Kanda kissed the pale next skin below Allen's ear, before letting out a small airy chuckle with the pet name, grey eyes screwed themselves shut as the disfigured hand gripped Kanda's shirt more, as the arm around his lower back pulled him closer, his legs trembling, toes curling over the fabric of Kanda's sweatpants.

"K-Kanー" A strained moan left him when the hand travelled further up his shirt, and pressed against his pectoral, thumb hovering over the edge of his pectoral. "Nnnhー As much as I like thisー"

"I can tell."

"NghhーOh god Kanー"

His breath hitched as he bit his lower lip, as Kanda brushed his thumb against his nipple. Shivering as he shifted underneath him, as the arm that was was around his lower back, moved to trace the edge of his trousers.

"You close, 'Yashi?"

"If you keーmhn, k-keep doing t-that I-Imーma!"

The pitiful mewl that left Allen had Kanda kissing the Brit, as he moved his hand towards the arousal that was very much obvious and pressing against his thigh wanting all the attention, only for the scarred hand to grip Kanda's wrist before it could even reach the area. Kanda pulled back a little curious, as Allen weakly glared at him, Kanda could feel his grip trembling as he held the elder's wrist.

"Bet I can still make you come, even if you refuse to let me touch you."

White brows knitted together, as he tried not plea for Kanda to do just that. A strained gasp left Allen, as Kanda stared at him, a small smile gracing his lips, because even if Allen held back his voice on what he wanted, his lips still moved with the plea.

God Allen was so close, he was so close and yet he was restraining himself. Kanda could see he was close, so why was the idiot restraining himself?

"I'll kill you."

When Allen spoke it was raspy and it made Kanda press as kiss against his lips, with a small hum. Grey eyes wavered slightly when Kanda pressed his thigh more against his now painful erection, his back arching causing Allen to press himself against Kanda's thigh more, and to choke out a quiet 'oh shit' at the feeling his grips against Kanda tightening. Kanda just smiled softly against Allen's shoulder when the younger release probably the most pathetic growl of his name, they both had heard from him.

"Okay."

"T-tha...nk y-you..."

"'Yashi..."

He kissed the younger, cupping his jaw carefully, pulling back slightly. Grey eyes widened as he realised what Kanda was going to do.

"Y-Yuu... D-doーFuck!"

Allen arched off the cushions, his hand that was gripping Kanda's wrist, soon laced their fingers together. His other hand gripping more of his shirt, his toes curling as his whole body tensed up, and trembled. The moan catching in his throat as the pain from Kanda's bite against the joint between his neck and shoulder began to make itself known.

The both laid there for a little longer pressed against each other, since Allen had allowed Kanda to rest against him, knowing that the asian wouldn't be able to hold himself up for so long, as Allen as slowly began to calm down. He could feel his toes and fingers gradually releasing the fabric of Kanda's sweats and shirt, though his sensitivity was still at its peak, so Kanda didn't move his arms or legs too much. The high from the sudden need that Kanda had him slip into unexpectedly, only to have the overwhelming feeling from what Kanda had done. Allen whimpering, due to the really uncomfortable tightness of his now soiled boxers, the short breathy whines that still left him telling as he told the lit student to stop. Kanda only continued to softly kissed down his neck, and across his collarbone, as Allen shifted under Kanda again. He quietly began looping a few strands of Kanda's hair around one of his fingers, even when Kanda lifted himself resting his arms either side of Allen's head to hold himself up, yet still somewhat pressed against the albino.

A tensed sigh left the musician whilst he turned his head away, his face burned at what had happened, only to glance back towards the lit student, nudging his arm to be let up. Granting him his freedom, Kanda moved off him, and Allen eventually lifted himself into a seated position, wincing at the feeling in his boxers. Fingers soon softly messed with the strands of white hair at the base of Allen's neck, earning a content sigh, which just encouraged Allen to remove himself from the couch completely and head to his room, so he could clean up but not before kissing Kanda softly.

"Oi. Moyashiー"

Allen walked back to the hallway entrance, holding back the disgruntled groans of disgust, and stared at the elder frowning and crossing his arms, just to mutter his go to sentence whenever Kanda called him the pet name.

"It's Allen you prick!"

"Did you eat yet?"

Blinking at the man, only to then nod, though he instantly had his guard up, stepping back a couple of steps from the threshold that separated the hallway from the lounge, Kanda hummed as he made his way over to the sprout.

"Did you... Honestly?"

"Yes after you left... Tiedoll's..."

Quietly Allen gulped and looked away, just to be backed against the wall. Allen stared at Kanda when the elder carefully gripped his chin.

"Truth?"

"You watched me walk in there Kanda."

"You have bad eating habits."

At that sentence, Allen tensed up and froze as stared at the elder. His grey eyes widened a little, he gripped Kanda's wrist of the hand that was holding his chin, panic rising from his gut and into his throat as he gasped out his next lot of words.

"H-how... Did you know that?" Allen gulped, faint nervous trembled ran through him. "No one knows that but Nea."

Kanda blinked soon letting go of Allen's chin and backed up. Lowering his hands to his side, as he looked away somewhat. How did he know that? He didn't remember. Looking at Allen again, the younger looked scared, and Kanda bit his lip slightly. Why did he know that?

"K-Kanda..."

"Iー" The elder shrugged, just for Allen to tense up completely and stare at him in complete fear. "I'm not sure."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Allen was gone and the door to his room was slammed shut. Kanda stood there quietly, as he tried processing what had conspired and then tried to figure out how he knew this piece of information about Allen, and why he was bringing it up now. Quietly Kanda moved back to the lounge, he would give Allen a couple of minutes to calm down and clean up, before approaching the pianist again.

Meanwhile Allen leaned against his bedroom door as he sat on the floor, listening to Kanda's footsteps grow a little fainter, telling him that the man had left the hallway, before scampering around his room for a towel and clean clothes. He had to clean up and cool down, getting worked up wasn't going to help him.

* * *

Quietly moving to the room, it had been at least a few hours since the incident earlier, he softly knocked on the plain door, calling out to the teen just to open the door a tad bit and look towards his bed. Seeing the figure curled under the covers, explained perfectly to Kanda why it was so quiet now, so quietly he made his way over to the bed and sat down carefully on the edge, before leaning over and gently nudging the musician awake.

"'Yashi... Do you wanna eat?"

"Nnhー"

"You should… maybe…"

It was said cautiously, and the albino rolled over a little, curling up a little more into the centre of his bed, as Kanda just sighed laying down next to him, running a hand over the mop of white hair. Shifting a little, grey eyes opened a little as the musician took it a shaky breath of air, then looked up at Kanda, noticing the slight worrisome look over his face.

"Tired...?"

"Mfph."

"Later?"

"Mn." Nodding, the Asian soon went to move from the bed, but was stopped when a hand gripped some of his shirt weakly. "Stay... here..."

"Mhm..."

Laying back down, he pulled the quilt over them just to have Allen not so subtly grip his shirt as the albino curled up again, his face buried slightly between the sheets, pillow and the duvet.

"'Yashi..."

"Hhm."

"You okay?"

"Mh."

"Sure?"

A small nod for yes was received, only to be replaced by a shake for no, and Kanda carefully pulled him closer. A soft kiss against the white strands.

"What happened?"

"Pーin."

"Bruises?" A small nod left Allen as Kanda carefully hugged him tighter. "He came back before you left?"

"Mh."

"You got into a fight again..." Another nod, "What was this one on?"

"Clーses"

"Mhm... Sleep, tell me later."

"Mhkay."

Running his fingers through the white strands, he rested his head against the pillow, tucking Allen's head under his chin as the albino slept.

"When you wake up, we'll go out for your favourite."

Allen pulled himself closer to Kanda, the small smile that graced his lips against Kanda's chest, made Kanda chuckle quietly at the fact that Allen had heard him. Of course Allen was going to hear him, he always did when it came to the pianist's favourite kinds of food.

* * *

 **I don't do it much but here ;**

• Desculpa, meu amor - Sorry, my love.

• 谢谢 (XièXie) - Thank You

• 书属 (ShūShǔ) - Book Rat/Mouse

• 祝贺份 (Zhùhè Fèn) - Congratulations

• 拜拜 (BāBā) - 88 (eighty-eight) or informal way of saying Bye Bye. (Formal way is : 再见 (ZàiJiàn) - Goodbye / Bye.)


End file.
